


Риск-менеджмент

by Daykiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry
Summary: Шекспир был поэтом, а Куроо — идиотом. Или как Великолепный Ойкава-сан спасал от кризиса модельное агентство "Некома".
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: KuroOi SW 5.0





	Риск-менеджмент

— Но пусть мой стих, как острый нож садовый, возобновит твой век прививкой новой, — Ойкава упал на стул, патетично вскинув руки и выразительно посмотрев перед собой.

Куроо медленно поднял брови, откашлялся и на всякий случай спросил:

— Что?

— Это Шекспир, невежа, — Ойкава закатил глаза. — Аллюзия на то, что я пришёл спасти тебя и вдохнуть в твою конторку новую жизнь, пока ты не утонул в этом жестоком мире конкуренции окончательно. Скажи спасибо Ива-чану, если бы не он, я бы даже не встал с кровати ради тебя.

Вытянув ноги, Ойкава вальяжно развалился на стуле и окинул взглядом помещение:

— Да уж, ремонт тут делали только в эпоху Кинсэй?

— А ты всегда грубишь своим клиентам? — не удержался Куроо, бессмысленно щёлкая ручкой. Ойкава вводил в ступор даже его. Назначая встречу, надеясь, что Ивайзуми уговорит друга детства прийти, он никак не ожидал, что Ойкава окажется острым на язык и вдобавок декламирующим Шекспира.

Куроо слышал, что Ойкава — довольно эксцентричная натура, но у него была безупречная репутация профессионального пиар-менеджера, и Куроо в нём катастрофически нуждался.

— Ты ещё не мой клиент, — Ойкава ткнул в него пальцем. — Я пока не решил, хочу ли работать с тобой.

— И что тебя останавливает?

— Сомнительные перспективы, — цокнув языком, Ойкава поднялся на ноги, прошёлся вдоль стены, украшенной многочисленными фотографиями и дипломами, остановился рассмотреть подробнее и передёрнул плечами: — Последний вы получили два года назад?

— Примерно, — кивнул Куроо.

— А когда был последний контракт?

— В апреле.

— Полгода прошло, — Ойкава бросил через плечо выразительный взгляд.

Как будто Куроо сам не знал. Это начинало раздражать. Куроо всегда считал себя достаточно дружелюбным и гостеприимным, но Ойкава принадлежал к тому типу людей, которых хотелось впускать в дом в последнюю очередь: наглый, ведущий себя так, словно весь мир уже принадлежит ему и валяется где-то под ногами.

— Так что всё-таки останавливает? — повторил он вопрос.

— Ну, знаешь, — Ойкава резко развернулся, сложив руки на груди, — если я не смогу вас вытащить из ямы, в которую вы угодили, это ляжет чёрным пятном на мою репутацию.

— А если получится?

— А если получится, я произведу фурор, — двинув бровями, Ойкава вернулся на стул. — Великолепный Ойкава-сан смог справиться с невозможно сложной задачей: вернуть загнивающее модельное агентство «Некома» на рынок и подарить ему вторую жизнь.

Куроо опёрся на локти, слегка наклонясь над столом, заглянул Ойкаве в лицо, принимая правила игры. Тот юлил и позволял себе заниматься позёрством, откровенно издеваясь, Куроо не планировал просто так терпеть подобное.

— Заманчиво, да? — спросил он, растягивая губы в улыбке, едва обнажившей губы.

Не ожидавший такой быстрой смены настроения, Ойкава слегка отодвинулся, но тут же вернул на лицо беззаботное выражение и пожал плечами:

— Возможно.

— Ты азартный? — Куроо продолжал давить, найдя нужную точку. Он, может, и был владельцем почти почившего агентства, но точно не собирался упускать шанс привлечь Ойкаву и попытаться выбраться из дерьма, в котором прочно засел.

Вздёрнув нос, Ойкава окинул его взглядом и с почти незаметной улыбкой повторил:

— Возможно.

— Тогда предлагаю пари. Вернёшь нас в строй — выполню любое твоё желание. Нет — выполнять тебе. Это вдобавок к тому чёрному пятну на твоей репутации.

Глупо было говорить что-то подобное. Они давно уже не школьники, чтобы спорить. Особенно, когда дело касается серьёзных вещей. Но Ойкава мог отказаться, а Куроо должен был удержать. И теперь внимательно всматривался в его лицо, пытаясь понять, клюнул ли тот на такую примитивную уловку, или придётся спешно выдумывать что-то другое.

— Какое желание? — спросил Ойкава. Куроо улыбнулся ещё шире — клюнул.

— Какое хочешь. В рамках разумного.

— А рамки разумного у тебя?..

— Всё, что угодно, кроме вреда здоровью — моему или окружающих. Ну, и, пожалуй, без ущерба «Некоме», чтобы твоя работа не прошла зря.

Ойкава подцепил пальцем прядь волос и, задумчиво подёргав за неё, сказал:

— По рукам. Пари и пятьсот тысяч йен. Ты же не думал, что я буду работать бесплатно? Желание — это только бонус. И ещё раз поблагодари Ива-чана, он просил сбавить для тебя цену.

Пятисот тысяч у Куроо не было, но давать заднюю он не собирался. Снова пощёлкав ручкой и сделав сосредоточенный вид, будто он действительно размышляет, хотя выход у него был только один, он проговорил, добавляя в голос твёрдости:

— Двести тысяч сейчас, остальное, если справишься со своей задачей. Я ведь не могу платить тебе за воздух.

— Ты платишь за мои услуги, — прищурился Ойкава. — Это не воздух.

— Докажи.

Взять Ойкаву на слабо оказалось очень легко. Тот снова вскинулся, бросил на Куроо одновременно предупреждающий и презрительный взгляд и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Идёт.

Сияющее и довольное лицо Куроо даже не попытался скрыть. Он достал из верхнего ящика флэш-карту и положил её на стол.

— Здесь вся необходимая информация о нас. Я попрошу составить договор к завтрашнему дню. Тебе же нужно подтверждение нашей договорённости?

— Не забудь добавить пункт о желании, — Ойкава хмыкнул и встал, направляясь к двери. Он махнул ладонью, поднимая её над головой, с надломом продекламировал, остановившись на пороге: — Среди своих бесчисленных желаний и моему пристанище найди.

Куроо недоуменно нахмурился, автоматически переспрашивая:

— Что?

— Шекспир, — закатив глаза, Ойкава хлопнул дверью. Куроо несколько секунд ошеломлённо смотрел перед собой, пытаясь понять, кто такой Шекспир и чем ему так сильно обязан Ойкава, раз цитирует в стихах.

В остальном, Куроо был доволен. Он не совсем таким представлял хваленого Ойкаву Тоору, но привыкнуть можно, учитывая, как плотно на ногах Ойкавы сидели его джинсы, обтягивая бёдра и колени. Куроо только сейчас смог выдохнуть и расслабиться, откидываясь в кресле и прикрывая ладонью глаза. В конце концов, ему удалось откровенно не пялиться — это уже победа.

Выйдя из кабинета, чтобы прогуляться до автомата за кофе, он наткнулся возле него на Яку, подпирающего стену и шумно тянущего сок из картонной коробки через трубочку. Лицо у него было хмурое — ничего нового, — но в глазах читался какой-то вопрос.

— Всё в порядке? — Куроо сунул монеты в прорезь, нажал пару кнопок и посмотрел на Яку.

— Тот парень, который вышел от тебя только что, он кто вообще?

— Наш новый пиар-менеджер. Что-то не так?

— Да нет, — Яку неуверенно передёрнул плечами. — Лицо у него знакомое.

— Он часто светится в прессе и пару раз на телеке был, я слышал. Видная фигура, — Куроо сделал глоток и встал рядом с Яку, опираясь спиной на стену. — Если он окажется так же хорош, как о нём говорят, то уже совсем скоро работы будет хоть отбавляй. Так что готовься. Кстати, кто такой Шекспир, не знаешь? Что-то вертится в голове, а вспомнить не могу. Тоже кто-то из наших?

Яку окинул его внимательным взглядом и скептически приподнял бровь:

— Серьёзно? Погугли.

Шекспир оказался поэтом и драматургом, а Куроо идиотом. Он это очень ясно осознал, когда смотрел в монитор и хотел побиться об стол головой. Литература никогда не была его коньком, зарубежная — тем более. Но по выразительному лицу Яку он понял, что не знать Шекспира — это за гранью любой глупости. Впрочем, Яку нравилось преувеличивать. Вероятно, чтобы компенсировать свой рост.

На следующий день в агентстве творился полный бедлам. Куроо, приехавший с самого утра, чтобы проверить договор с Ойкавой перед его приходом, попал в эпицентр бури прямо в коридоре, где их новенький, выставляя перед собой руки, пытался защититься от разъярённого Яку, без устали прорывающегося через оборону и норовившего пнуть посильнее. Ямамото, стоявший рядом наперевес с фотоаппаратом, то и дело зевал, тёр лицо и просто ждал, когда закончится свалка.

Куроо подкрался сначала именно к нему и негромко спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Как всегда, — Ямамото снова широко зевнул, даже не прикрывая рот ладонью. От него как всегда разило алкоголем. Куроо боялся глубоко дышать, чтобы не опьянеть от одних паров, но отходить не стал. Ямамото, поцокав языком, продолжил: — Лев решил, что Яку необходимы для съёмки ботинки на платформе, Яку решил, что ему необходимо почесать кулаки.

— А, — понимающе кивнул Куроо. — Ничего нового. Ладно, давай разнимем их, пока…

Договорить он не успел, потому что на его плечо легла чья-то рука. Обернувшись, Куроо увидел Ойкаву и удивлённо на него уставился — их встреча должна была состояться только через час, и он никак не ожидал, что Ойкава придёт раньше.

— Кто такие? — деловито спросил тот, кивая на спорящих.

— Наши модели, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Куроо. Не так он планировал представить членов агентства именитому пиарщику.

Ойкава на мгновение сдвинул брови, присматриваясь, кивнув своим мыслям.

— Мелкого видел. Хорошие фотки получаются. А этот Лев…

— Он наполовину русский.

— Изюминка «Некомы»? — с нескрываемой насмешкой спросил Ойкава.

Куроо закатил глаза. Не то чтобы он горел желанием работать со Львом — у того имелись явные проблемы с дисциплиной и пониманием самой профессии. Но, во-первых, у Короо не было большого выбора — очень многие ушли работать в более перспективные агентства, — во-вторых, Лев был упрям, и хоть его неопытность играла ему не на руку, но данных для успешной работы было достаточно. Осталось только их развить.

Хмыкнув, Ойкава прошёл вперёд, в мгновение ока встал между Львом и Яку и окинул обоих взглядом.

— Ну-ка, — он бесцеремонно дёрнул Яку в сторону, поставил рядом со Львом, слегка откинул голову, чтобы ещё раз осмотреть, и вновь кивнул себе же. Яку от такого отношения открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что Ойкава сноровисто накрыл его губы ладонью и довольно улыбнулся. — У тебя отличные снимки. А знаешь, что ещё будет отлично?

Одним движением Яку сбросил руку Ойкавы и слегка толкнул его в грудь, отстраняя от себя:

— Послать тебя в задницу?

— Возможно. Но мне нравится другой вариант: ты, — Ойкава показал пальцем на Яку, а потом — на Льва, — и ты начнёте работать вместе. Контрасты сейчас в тренде. Будете, как толстый и тонкий, только мелкий и высокий…

— Он тебя сейчас ударит, — Куроо уже оказался рядом и на всякий случай предупредил, но несерьёзно. Яку так обомлел от происходящего, что замолчал, а Лев восторженно закивал, полностью принимая предложение. Ойкава сиял от довольства и не забывал давать указания, пока тащил Куроо по коридору в сторону кабинета: — Организую им фотосессию. Что-нибудь в этническом стиле, я подумаю ещё. Если выйдет хорошо, то ты сможешь рассчитывать на успех этих двоих.

Ввалившись в кабинет, Ойкава даже не стал садиться, сразу грохнул на стол пухлый блокнот, который нёс до этого под мышкой, и открыл прямо по середине, где был замят лист.

— Я вчера прикинул кое-что, пока изучал то, что ты мне дал. И вот какие идеи у меня есть, — Ойкава хлопнул ладонью по столу, едва не уронив с него банку из-под кофе.

Куроо лишь недоуменно моргал. Вчера Ойкава хоть и казался довольно энергичным, но сегодня он больше походил на сумасшедшего. Такой энтузиазм одновременно впечатлял и настораживал. Скрестив руки на груди, Куроо опёрся о стену возле двери, всем видом показывая, что внимательно слушает. Идея Ойкавы пока пугала. Он никогда не думал ставить в пару Яку и Льва. Те и так грызлись при любой возможности, точнее, Яку ругался, бесился, а Лев, не понимая из-за чего, продолжал гнуть свою линию и невольно подначивать. Куроо сначала пытался объяснять, чтобы свести конфликт на нет, но после того, как раз за разом терпел поражение, понял бесполезность этих попыток и сдался.

Несмотря на рост, Яку и правда имел успех. Обычно с ним заключали контракты на фотосъёмку, на подиум ему не удалось выйти, но он особо и не рассчитывал. Куроо — тоже. Яку обладал бешеной харизмой, которая выплёскивалась даже через фотографии, но его параметры были далеки от заданных стандартов, и все это прекрасно понимали, пользуясь тем, что было в наличии.

Их работу со Львом Куроо не мог представить. Это сулило разгромленной студией и сотрясением мозга у Льва. Или… действительно успехом, если Ойкава и правда не ошибся в своих сумасшедших предположениях.

Тот тем временем что-то беспорядочно писал в блокноте, а после стремительно развернулся и ткнул исчёрканными листами Куроо в лицо:

— Вам нужен скандал.

Куроо сразу же покачал головой:

— Нам не нужен скандал.

— Нет, нужен, — надавил Ойкава. — Нельзя просто привлечь внимание чем-то обыденным. И нет времени долго продвигать вас на рынке, потому что ещё пара месяцев — и ты окончательно разоришься. Привлечём внимание скандалом, а потом вырулим на исправление репутации.

— Нет, — отрезал Куроо.

— Ты хочешь утонуть?

— Я не поддерживаю такие методы пиара. Это грязно, «Некома» никогда не будет замешана в чём-то подобном.

У Куроо были свои принципы, и он их придерживался всю жизнь. «Некома», может, и правда катилась в дыру и небытие, но Куроо не мог позволить ей подняться за счёт некрасивых скандальных историй. Ойкава, судя по лицу, его позицию не разделял.

Он рухнул на стул, седлая его, и требовательно уставился на Куроо:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы твоё агентство снова стало востребованным? А твои модели? То, что они у тебя остались — уже чудо. Тот же коротышка мог легко найти себе другое агентство с его снимкам, а высокого парня оторвали бы с руками и ногами с такой внешностью. Полукровок любят.

Куроо неохотно протянул:

— Хочу, но не с помощью скандала. Это не подходит для «Некомы».

— Или для тебя?

— И для меня, — твёрдо сказал Куроо.

Ойкава изучал его взглядом несколько долгих секунд, но после кивнул, неожиданно легко согласившись:

— Нет так нет.

— С чего это ты так легко переобулся? — Куроо подозрительно прищурился. То, как быстро Ойкава поменял своё решение, настораживало. И что-то подсказывало, что Ойкава не из тех, кто без проблем отказывается от задуманного.

— Ты — клиент, — развёл руками Ойкава. — Я привык согласовывать свои действия с теми, кто платит деньги. Если тебя не устраивает, придумаем что-то другое. Но на фотосессии этих двоих я настаиваю. Причём, в ближайшее время. У меня есть студия с фотографом, снимки делает — закачаешься. Он то, что нам нужно.

Ойкава сразу же принялся искать в телефоне нужный контакт, пока Куроо наблюдал за ним. Смутная тревога его не покидала. Интуиция настойчиво подсказывала, что Ойкава не тот человек, который просто так согласится с отказом и будет паинькой, поэтому подозрительного взгляда Куроо от него не отводил. Ойкава не обращал на него внимания, строчил кому-то сообщение, после чего вновь подтащил к себе блокнот, пролистал его и заявил:

— Хочу кофе.

— В коридоре есть автомат, — сказал Куроо.

Ойкава посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Так выразительно, что Куроо и почувствовал себя идиотом. Такой взгляд точно не каждому удастся. Было что-то неверотяно раздражающее в Ойкаве, заставляющее чувствовать себя рядом с ним неуютно. Куроо был убеждён, что его точно сложно ввести в замешательство, но у Ойкавы раз за разом получалось сделать это в считанные секунды.

Раздражало. И отчего-то интриговало. А ещё цепляло.

Или это опять магия коленок Ойкавы, обтянутых штанами? Куроо невольно опустил на них взгляд, завис на пару мгновений и вновь поднял, но теперь нарочно медленно, прекрасно расслышав понимающий смешок Ойкавы.

— Его Величество Ойкава-сан не пьёт кофе из автомата? — насмешливо спросил Куроо, посмотрев уже в лицо.

— Ойкава-сан пьёт кофе даже не во всех кафе. Так что шевелись, покажу неразумному нормальные места.

Куроо вскинул брови:

— Достойные Ойкавы-сана? — он сам не знал, флиртовал он — инстинктивно, потому что удержаться было сложно после этих коленей и молчаливого одобрения, — или издевался. А может, и то, и другое вместе. Ойкава в любом случае игру поддерживал. И если правила принимали обе стороны, то Куроо проигрывать не хотел.

— И в которые пустят Куро-чана, — парировал Ойкава.

Со всеми недостатками Ойкавы Куроо мирился неожиданно легко. Не то чтобы они его не раздражали, но Ойкава был по-своему весёлый, беззаботный и простой.

С учётом этого, Куроо мог позволить себе позалипать на его коленки дольше положенного, а когда ловил на себе насмешливые взгляды, невозмутимо смотрел в ответ и советовал одеваться попроще. Ойкава дёргал плечами, недоуменно приоткрывал рот и делал вид, что совершенно не понимает, о чём говорит Куроо.

Конечно, он понимал. И, конечно, он пользовался. Но Куроо готов был это терпеть — как будто ему действительно приходилось прикладывать для этого усилия, ха! — потому что идеи Ойкава предлагал дельные и даже решил сам организовать съёмку для Яку и Льва.

— Всё-таки он немного раздражает, — как раз накануне Куроо устало упал на диван в тесном кабинете Кенмы.

Кенма не выполнял функции мебели в их агентстве, как считали многие, а вполне успешно обрабатывал целую прорву снимков всех моделей, формируя портфолио. Куроо говорили, что он Кенму держит по старой дружбе, но было совсем наоборот: это Кенма оставался с ним по старой дружбе, несмотря на множество поступающих предложений. А ещё Кенма был достаточно ленив, чтобы не брать заказы со стороны, а проводить большую часть времени за видеоиграми, потому что Куроо ему это позволял.

— Чем? — Кенма не отвлекался от экрана. Куроо не знал, занимается ли он работой или беззвучно во что-то играет, и предпочитал не узнавать. Ему хватало, что Кенма до сих пор рядом, с ним можно посоветоваться — пожаловаться — и работа всегда выполнена в обозначенные сроки.

— Он громкий, суетной, иногда кажется, что он безумный. Сначала он предложил мне пропиариться за счёт скандала, а вчера выкатил вариант продвижения через журналы для взрослых. Как он вообще себе это представляет? Точно сумасшедший, — Куроо вздохнул и подпёр подбородок рукой. Как бы он ни жаловался, за эти полторы недели к присутствию Ойкавы в своей жизни он уже привык, и сегодняшний день без него казался затишьем перед бурей и одновременно ужасной нудятиной, которая ещё и бесконечно долго тянулась.

— Он мне кое-кого напоминает, — проговорил Кенма и быстро защёлкал клавишами. Куроо сразу понял: играет.

— И кого же?

Ответил Кенма не сразу. Он несколько секунд ещё долбил по клавиатуре, после подвигал мышкой и только потом посмотрел на Куроо в упор:

— Тебя.

— Да неправда, — фыркнул Куроо.

— Ещё какая правда.

— Нет. Нисколько не похож на меня.

Кенма перевёл взгляд обратно к монитору и спокойно, но твёрдо поставил точку::

— Похож.

Куроо думал об этом и после того, как ушёл от Кенмы, и на следующий день, когда приехал в студию по данному Ойкавой адресу. Снаружи здание показалось небольшим, но лестница вела вниз, а в подвальных помещениях действительно было просторно и удивительно светло от выставленных и настроенных ламп.

Казалось, что тут даже светлее, чем на улице, потому что Куроо поначалу даже прищурился, прикрываясь ладонью. Но уже в следующий момент увидел в одном углу Яку, а в другом Льва — их готовили к съёмке отдельно друг от друга. Ойкава, видимо, предусмотрительно развёл их по разным сторонам заранее во избежание конфликта с первых минут.

— О, явился, — навстречу выплыл сам Ойкава. В руках у него был стакан с кофе, сам он сиял бодростью и энергией, будто на часах было не восемь утра, и выглядел так, словно это его сегодня будут снимать, а не мрачно косящегося в противоположный угол Яку.

Куроо снова зацепился взглядом за колени и едва не поперхнулся воздухом на выдохе, потому что вместо пусть и обтягивающих, но цельных штанов, на Ойкаве были джинсы с прорезями как раз на коленях. Мелькнула мысль, что Ойкава специально. Куроо втянул на мгновение щёки и цокнул языком — ну точно ведь специально. В последние дни Куроо даже не пытался скрывать, что откровенно пялится, а Ойкава, кажется, обладал безграничной внимательностью ко всем возможным мелочам.

— Что-то не так, Куро-чан? — стрельнув глазами, Ойкава широко улыбнулся, специально растягивая гласные, окончательно убедив Куроо — да, специально и никак иначе.

Поэтому он и не стал увиливать, неторопливо облизал Ойкаву взглядом с ног до головы, и только встретившись с его глазами, недвусмысленно шевельнул бровями:

— Милые джинсы.

Не то чтобы он всерьёз собирался увлекаться Ойкавой. Тот вовсе не был его типом, Куроо нравились не такие активные, — как он сам, напомнил бы Кенма, — а более нежные и мягкие. Куроо казалось, что он перерос тот возраст, когда западал на шумных балагуров, с которыми можно было разделить и вечеринку в баре, и жаркий секс в кровати. Но заигрывать с Ойкавой ему нравилось — это точно ни к чему не обязывало и дальше подмигиваний и несерьёзных подкатов не заходило. Такой формат общения Куроо полностью устраивал. Ойкаву, судя по всему, тоже. И менять никто из них ничего не стремился.

За спиной Ойкавы выросла тень, которая под светом ламп превратилась в человека с фотоаппаратом. Куроо сначала подумал, что обознался, но уже в следующий момент оторопел, потому что на подобное сотрудничество он точно не рассчитывал даже в самых смелых фантазиях.

— Ты Акааши Кейджи? — спросил он. Ойкава прыснул, едва не захлебнувшись кофе, а Акааши отвлёкся от выставления настроек на камере, медленно поднимая голову, и одна его бровь так же неторопливо выгнулась.

— Какие-то проблемы с этим?

Куроо тут же покачал головой:

— Совсем нет. Но серьёзно? Акааши Кейджи? Тот самый Акааши, который работает с японским и американским Vogue…

— С французским тоже, — подсказал Ойкава, забавляясь.

— Да-да, — отмахнулся от него Куроо, не сводя глаз с Акааши. — Да у тебя же одна съёмка стоит, как всё моё агентство. Я видел твои снимки — это что-то грандиозное!

Акааши опустил бровь, но не вернулся к настройкам фотоаппарата. Вместо этого повернулся к Ойкаве и спросил:

— Он всегда такой?

Тот помотал головой из стороны в сторону, будто прикидывая, что ответить.

— Пожалуй.

— Сочувствую, — коротко усмехнулся Акааши, уходя к нескольким ребятам, которые настраивали оставшуюся технику. Куроо смотрел ему вслед и пытался прикинуть, какой орган ему надо из себя вырезать, раз Акааши согласился провести съёмку его моделей. Он пытался это осознать, обдумать и не начать звонить всем подряд, чтобы рассказать такую новость, но не успел даже рот открыть, потому что на его плече повис Ойкава и горячо заговорил прямо на ухо, слегка понизив голос, но оставляя в нём достаточно выразительности:

— Ты украшать умеешь свой позор. Но, как в саду незримый червячок на розах чертит гибельный узор, — так и тебя пятнает твой порок.

От горячего дыхания Куроо вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся. Ойкава сам уже сделал шаг назад и на всякий случай, чтобы снова не слышать недоуменное «что», объяснил:

— Шекспир.

Куроо подумал, что Шекспир, наверное, был классным парнем, если на каждую ситуацию у него был стих, но Ойкава с этими знаниями поэзии порядком раздражал, хотя бы потому что знал наизусть и декламировал на редкость уместно.

Ответить он снова не успел, потому что Ойкава тут же помчался проверять, как подготовили Льва — с ним возились дольше, чем с Яку, который уже сидел на стуле и кидал критические взгляды вокруг себя вообще и на Льва в частности.

— Напомни, зачем я в этом участвую? — спросил он Куроо, когда тот подошёл.

— Потому что желаешь «Некоме» процветания, а себе — успешное продолжение карьеры под моим крылом.

— Под твоей когтистой лапой, скорее, — съязвил Яку. — И под его, — он кивнул в сторону Ойкаву, — болтливым ртом.

Куроо хмыкнул. В словах Яку была своя правда. Только на его лапе коготочки-то пообломались. Оставалось надеяться, что из Ойкавы Тоору выйдет хороший мастер маникюра, который сумеет привести его лапы в порядок. С учётом знакомства с Акааши Кейджи, Куроо уже почти не сомневался.

Фотографом Акааши был значимым в индустрии мировой моды, работал он жёстко, отдавая указания Яку и Льву, которые в одном кадре смотрелись ужасно несуразно. Яку едва доставал макушкой до плеча Льва, не слишком желал идти на контакт, хоть и старался — Куроо видел по его сосредоточенному лицу. А Лев никак не мог расслабиться и не выдавал ни одной нужной эмоции. Куроо то и дело хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от того, что он видел.

Он знал, что Яку умеет работать отлично, просто потрясающе. Чаще всего с ним даже не нужно было делать много кадров, он справлялся быстрее всех, выдавая нужное почти сразу. Заказчики его любили и даже сейчас, в унылые времена «Некомы», заключали с ним контракты. По факту, только благодаря Яку они ещё держались на плаву, потому что Лев пока был не уверен в себе, хоть его внешность и запоминалась, но этого не хватало для сильной и профессиональной работы.

То, что Куроо видел сейчас, его совсем не радовало. Казалось, они специально перед Акааши — тем самым, чёрт его дери, Акааши Кейджи — делали всё, что не нужно вместо запрашиваемого.

Акааши терпеливо щёлкал, но то и дело отпускал негромкие язвительные комментарии, от которых Лев терялся ещё больше, начиная выглядеть совсем неуклюже, несмотря на свой энтузиазм, а Яку мрачнел с каждым кадром.

Первым не выдержал Ойкава. Как раз в тот момент, когда Куроо совсем сполз по стулу, прикрывая ладонью лицо и думая, что вот это — действительно позор: Ойкава договорился на съёмку с высококлассным фотографом, а его, Куроо, модели ведут себя, словно вообще впервые попали под объектив.

Громко хлопнув в ладоши, Ойкава сам ступил под свет ламп и скомандовал:

— Так, хватит. Вы тратите зря время, — он повернулся к Яку и Льву. — Между вами такая химия была в том коридоре. Даже до съёмки вы друг друга сверлили глазами, а сейчас словно две рыбы, выброшенные на берег. Вы модели или кто? — Ойкава упёр ладони в бока и требовательно посмотрел на обоих. — Ака-чан точно не будет тут сидеть вечность и ждать, когда вы раскачаетесь, так что соберитесь.

Ойкава говорил так, словно не в первый раз контролировал съёмку, Куроо слегка прищурился, наблюдая. Кажется, ему открывались всё новые и новые таланты. Это было, как минимум, занимательно. Ладонь к лицу хотелось прижимать не так сильно.

— Ну-ка, — Ойкава схватил Льва за запястье и притянул к себе, — давай, положи руку вот сюда, — он взял одну его ладонь, умещая на своей спине, — голову поверни вот так, но смотри на меня. Вот, — бормотал Ойкава, вдруг стремительно сокращая расстояние между ними, но замирая на той грани, когда близость уже достаточно интимна, но не откровенна. — Щёлкни, Ака-чан.

Акааши послушно сфотографировал и продолжал снимать, пока Ойкава то и дело вертел покрасневшим от напряжения и смущения Львом, потому что, несмотря на отсутствие явного бесстыдства, Ойкава нарушал видимые и невидимые границы личного пространства. Сделав серию из десятка снимков, он поманил Яку и, надавив на плечи Льва, заставил его сесть на пол.

— Давай, теперь ты, — сказал он, глядя на Яку. — Встань позади, обопрись небрежно, пригнись к нему. Я видел твои работы, ты можешь гораздо лучше, поэтому прекращай изображать бревно и выкладывайся на полную.

Куроо наблюдал за этим со смешанными чувствами. Ойкава удивительно уверенно держался на площадке, раздавал команды, отлично работал в связке с остальными и полностью создавал впечатление человека, который в этом мире далеко не первый день. И Куроо очень сомневался, что пиар-менеджеры погружаются хоть на каком-то этапе настолько глубоко в свою работу.

В любом случае, дело раскачалось и пошло лучше. Яку встряхнулся и действительно начал выдавать то, что от него требовали, то и дело поправляя сползающий с край кофты, сделанной под кимоно, пока Ойкава сам не дёрнул рукав вниз, оголяя плечо и часть спины с непререкаемым: «Пусть так». Лев тоже расслабился и теперь спокойнее находился рядом с Яку, лишь секунды мешкая перед тем, как дотронуться до него.

Между ними и правда слегка искрило, и Куроо следовало себя поругать за то, что не заметил раньше: и эти взгляды со скрытой враждебностью, полные энергии и чего-то ещё, на самом дне глаз, какое-то невидимое напряжение, сосредоточенное не только на негативе, но и на чём-то неосязаемом. Что-то, что с первой секунды разглядел Ойкава, но не смог увидеть Куроо. Это впечатляло.

Закончили они только к вечеру, хотя удачных кадров набралось не так уж много. Куроо лично отсмотрел почти всё, пока Акааши собирал камеру, о чём-то тихо переговариваясь с Ойкавой.

— Когда будет готово? — спросил Куроо, обернувшись к ним.

На лице Ойкавы отразился практически панический ужас, но он тут же рассмеялся, обхватил Акааши за шею, притягивая к себе. Тот воспринял это без энтузиазма, но не вырывался.

— Не торопи Акааши Кейджи — вот главное правило работы с ним. Он сам всё делает и не подводит со сроками, да, Ака-чан? — Ойкава расплылся в очередной широкой улыбкой. Акааши скосил на него взгляд, а в следующее мгновение скользнул ладонью по поясу Ойкавы, остановился на бедре и сам прижал его сильнее.

Куроо рассчитывал на продолжение спектакля, уже поняв, что эти двое достаточно близки, но Ойкава внезапно отшатнулся и, выпятив нижнюю губу, словно ребёнок, сказал:

— Акааши, смотреть, но не лапать, помнишь?

— Прости, запамятовал. Ты каждый раз придумываешь новые правила, — Акааши в ответ лишь фыркнул, но разочарования на его лице Куроо не уловил. Видимо, тот рассчитывал именно на такую реакцию, и Куроо запомнил такой способ борьбы с излишней прилипчивостью Ойкавы.

Правда, применять его он не стал, когда Ойкава сел к нему в машину с просьбой подвезти до станции. Точнее, он даже не попросил, а поставил перед фактом, влезая на пассажирское сиденье и вытягиваясь насколько возможно, с блаженством откинувшись на спинку.

— Длинный день, правда? — спросил он, жмурясь и разминая шею.

Куроо немного повернулся к нему, пока они стояли на светофоре, приметил выставленную напоказ из-за откинутой головы шею, спустился взглядом к ложбинке между ключиц и ненароком снова уставился на колени в прорезях джинсов. Безотчётно сглотнув, Куроо потянулся к той, что была ближе к нему, на пробу ткнул в неё пальцем, погладил и обвёл по кругу. Ойкава напрягся, но положение не поменял, внимательно за наблюдая из-под слегка опущенных ресниц.

Может быть, это ещё один элемент их игры и сотрудничества, но Куроо понимал, что на обычное ни к чему не обязывающее заигрывание это уже не похоже.

— Почему колени? — подал голос Ойкава, пока Куроо продолжал скользить по коже уже двумя пальцами, не отвлекаясь от дороги. Движения получались слегка смазанными, но ощущение электрического разряда от каждого прикосновения только усиливалось.

— А почему нет? — пожал он плечами. Ещё бы он отчитывался за внезапные фетиши, о которых и знать не знал до появления Ойкавы в его жизни.

Рука как-то сама поползла выше, перемещаясь на бедро, но там уже Ойкава её перехватил за запястье и насмешливо напомнил:

— Смотреть, но не лапать, Куро-чан.

Он выглядел слишком весёлым, и слушаться не хотелось, но Куроо убрал ладонь, возвращая её на руль. Ему стоило сосредоточиться на дороге, потому что приставать к Ойкаве в машине, пока они едут в потоке транспорта — идея не из лучших. Вообще, приставать к Ойкаве — идея отвратительная. Куроо не собирался крутить с ним роман, даже просто в постель не собирался тащить, ему всего лишь нравились колени и, может быть, острый язык, ещё, наверное, смазливая мордашка и — Куроо не был уверен в этом — настрой, который Ойкава нёс за собой шлейфом и заражал им всех вокруг.

Кажется, это уже не очень походило на то, что Куроо что-то не собирался делать, но самообманываться всегда очень удобно. Куроо нравилось, он рекомендовал.

— Так что, ты спишь с Акааши? — спросил он, когда они остановились на свободном пятачке возле входа в метро. — Мне показалось, вы близки.

Взявшийся за ручку дверцы Ойкава оглянулся и, закусив край губы, спрятал совсем уж откровенно весёлую улыбку:

— Мы встречались, но уже давно нет. Так что если хочешь подкатить к нему, дорога открыта. Только учти, что у него избирательный вкус.

— Поэтому он встречался с тобой?

— Скорее, я задал ему стандарты, — Ойкава шевельнул бровями, фыркнул и выпрыгнул на асфальт. — До завтра, Куро-чан.

Дверца хлопнула, и Куроо, оставшись один, поймал себя на расползающейся по лицу улыбке. Пожалуй, он вполне не против, чтобы избирательный вкус привили и ему.

Фотографии получились отменными. Яку и Лев на них искрили, буквально чувствовалось напряжение. И даже те несколько сантиметров пространства между ними заставляли нервно провести языком по губам, словно перед прыжком в самое горячее порно. Открытое плечо Яку этому способствовало.

Но Куроо был в бешенстве. Он держал журнальный разворот, с которого на него призывно смотрел Яку, из-за спины которого не менее выразительно выглядывал Лев, и еле сдерживался, чтобы не швырнуть его в стену. Под фотографией крупными буквами шли слова: «Тайный роман моделей «Некомы» теперь не секрет?».

В пору было схватиться за голову и застонать, но у Куроо пока хватило сил лишь на то, чтобы ошеломлённо уставиться в стену и крепко стиснуть журнал в руках. Фотография — прекрасная. Одна из лучших. Нет, лучшая. Но Ойкаву хотелось убить. Сразу, без права на объяснения.

— Какого чёрта?! — Куроо сам не знал, как у него хватило сил только рявкнуть, а не разразиться матом. — Мы же договорились — никаких скандалов.

— О, уже видел фото? — оживлённо отозвался с той стороны Ойкава. — Скажи, обалденное?

— Ойкава.

— Что? Я сказал, что никаких скандалов, но отношения — это не скандал, Куро-чан, — Ойкава, кажется, не чувствовал никакой вины — ни за поступок, ни за обман. — Отношения — это то, что горит внутри и просится наружу. Я просто позволил локальному взрыву стать масштабнее. Ну, возможно, я слегка форсировал события, но у меня глаз намётан. Могу поспорить, уже через пару месяцев ты застанешь их…

— Ойкава, — снова прервал его Куроо. У него подрагивал голос от злости, и болтовня раздражала лишь сильнее. Больше скандального пиара Куроо не любил только, когда кто-то проворачивает свои дела у него за спиной. — Приезжай в офис.

— Нашёл дурака, — рассмеялся Ойкава. — Чтобы ты там меня пришиб без свидетелей? Ну уж нет. Встретимся в «Гармонии», знаешь этот клуб в Синдзюку? В девять вечера. Надень что-нибудь поприличнее, — ответить он не дал, моментально отключившись. Куроо стиснул в руке телефон, всё ещё не в силах переварить произошедшее. Ойкава явно перегнул палку, но ещё не сломал её. И, вероятно, звал его на какое-то подобие свидания.

Куроо было противно от самого себя, потому что от одной мысли об этом он заметно остыл.

Но стоило ему хоть чуть-чуть расслабиться и, снова взглянув на фотографию, прийти к выводу, что правда в словах Ойкавы есть — отношения не такой уж и скандал, зато снимок отличный, ещё и с подписью Акааши, — как дверь в его кабинет едва не слетела с петель из-за ворвавшегося Яку.

— С кем у меня отношения?! — он с грохотом обрушил ладони на стол Куроо, разъярённо уставившись. — С этой каланчей? Да он головой о потолки бьётся, потому и мозги все вышиб! Куроо, какого, мать твою, хуя?

Куроо примирительно выставил перед собой ладони, на всякий случай отодвинул подальше подставку с карандашами и ножницами, потому что с Яку станется проткнуть ему в лучшем случае руку, и улыбнулся:

— Зато снимок отпадный.

— Да ебал я этот снимок! — Яку снова стукнул по столу, пнул стул, который тут же упал, но сохранность мебели волновала Куроо гораздо меньше, чем сохранность собственной жизни. Он работал с Яку давно и знал, что тот вспыхивает в одно мгновение, но так же быстро прогорает и успокаивается. Надо было только подождать.

— Я был не в курсе, — проговорил Куроо, отодвигаясь, потому что Яку буквально перевешивался через стол. — Ойкава со мной не советовался.

Яку замер, а потом недоверчиво и почти спокойно спросил:

— В смысле, не советовался? Ты же его нанял.

— Я нанял, — согласился Куроо и сразу погрустнел, потому что и правда выходило немного абсурдно. — Но советоваться он ко мне не пришёл.

Яку шумно втянул воздух через нос, поджав губы.

— Дай опровержение, — потребовал он.

Куроо к чему-то подобному был готов, поэтому и ответ у него уже имелся. Постучав кончиком карандаша по столу, он сказал:

— Подождём до вечера. Я встречаюсь с Ойкавой, выясню, что входило в его план. А потом уже решим. От одного дня ничего не случится, с тебя не убудет.

— Ты встречаешься с ним вечером? Да ты издеваешься! — Яку снова вспылил и ещё раз пнул стул. — У тебя блядское свидание!

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — с энтузиазмом кивнул Куроо. — Но свидание не романтическое, а деловое.

— Кого ты хочешь в этом убедить? — Яку вдруг мгновенно успокоился и громко хмыкнул. — Ты его взглядом на той съёмке отымел так, что даже Лев заметил. Поэтому, — он свёл брови к переносице, — можешь даже не пытаться мне лгать. Развлекайся, но проблему реши. Не хватало мне ещё со Львом объясняться. Скажи ему, если увидишь, что я умер от отвращения.

Куроо посмотрел на него с сомнением. Кажется, не он один пытался себя в чём-то убедить. Но, надо признать, у Яку это получалось гораздо лучше, потому что на лице у него не читалось и тени сомнения. Говорить что-то сейчас по этому поводу Куроо не решился, он и так чудом избежал позорной смерти за то, что не уследил за собственным пиар-менеджером. Яку же внезапно остановился возле двери и, кинув на Куроо взгляд, сказал:

— Кстати, я вспомнил, откуда Ойкава мне знаком.

— Откуда же?

— Несколько лет, когда я только начинал, он уже светился везде, где только можно. В качестве модели. Потом внезапно пропал, сказал, что закончил карьеру. Я и забыл про него, но он почти не изменился. Вспомнил, когда увидел, как он работает на съёмке.

Куроо присвистнул. Такая информация почему-то не удивляла и не поражала, как будто Куроо был готов к подобному. В голове определённо всё начало становиться на свои места. По крайней мере, в вопросе профессионализма Ойкавы в модельном бизнесе.

«Гармония» оказалась не просто клубом в Синдзюку, а популярным клубом, рядом с которым собралась очередь из желающих пройти внутрь. Куроо редко бывал в подобных местах. Он предпочитал небольшие бары, в которые можно завалиться компанией приятелей, поболтать с местным барменом, познакомиться с людьми за соседним столиком и подсесть к ним, без оглушительной музыки, толпы незнакомцев, которые тёрлись рядом. У Куроо не было проблем с принятием людей в своё личное пространство, но отираться без повода в многолюдных местах ему не нравилось.

Ойкава появился быстро и словно из ниоткуда: выплыл из-за очереди, обворожительно улыбнулся и потянул Куроо за локоть к входу.

— Сегодня тут будет вечеринка года, не пожалеешь, что пришёл, обещаю, — заявил он, крепко удерживая возле себя. Главный вход они успешно миновали, и Куроо не мог не задать вопрос:

— Ты ведёшь меня в тёмный переулок, чтобы обчистить карманы? Смею тебя заверить, своим ценником ты уже это сделал. Или вечеринка года будет среди мусорных контейнеров?

— Куро-чан, ты слишком плохого мнения обо мне, — сморщив нос, Ойкава посмотрел на него обвиняюще. — Разве я хоть раз давал повод для таких мыслей? Мы пройдём через чёрный вход, тут работает мой приятель — он нас пропустит без очереди.

Резко остановившись, Куроо теперь сам удержал Ойкаву за плечо, разворачивая к себе. Если они зайдут в клуб, то в грохоте музыки точно не смогут нормально поговорить. Решить вопрос стоило хотя бы из-за десятка сообщений Яку, присланных к вечеру, в которых он красочно описывал, что сделает с Куроо, если тот не избавится от проблемы. Ещё днём Куроо слышал звуки очередной стычки со Львом, и, кажется, тот в отличие от Яку был не настолько возмущён сложившейся ситуацией.

Куроо бы тоже отнёсся спокойнее, если бы Ойкава не проделал это за его спиной, несмотря на договорённость обойтись без скандалов.

— О, ну только не начинай мне высказывать за то, что я поместил снимок в журнал, — Ойкава закатил глаза. — Ты сегодня заглядывал в интернет вообще? Там только о вас и говорят. Акааши знает толк в съёмке, и твои ребята справились отлично. Они так химичат, что не поверить в их отношения просто невозможно.

— То есть, твои обещания ничего не стоят? — Куроо выразительно на него посмотрел. В тусклом свете уличного фонаря разодетый по случаю хвалёной вечеринки года Ойкава выглядел не так блестяще, как мог бы. Некрасивые тени, падающие на его лицо, подчёркивали тёмные круги под глазами и общую бледность кожи. Вряд ли Ойкава вёл совсем уж здоровый образ жизни, если на шумные и популярные мероприятия его пускали без очереди. — Как ты умудрился вообще это просунуть в прессу?

— У меня, Куро-чан, — Ойкава несильно ткнул его пальцем грудь, — везде есть знакомые. Редактор журнала — мой давний друг, учился вместе со мной и Ива-чаном.

— А я думал, что из твоего модельного прошлого.

— Узнал всё-таки? — фыркнул Ойкава.

— Яку вспомнил тебя, — пожал плечами Куроо. — Почему сразу не сказал?

Ойкава как-то разом помрачнел, повёл головой и ответил не очень вдохновлено:

— Это никак не относится к тому, чем я занимаюсь сейчас. Пошли, — он потянул Куроо к двери, спрятанной между двумя мусорными баками. — И, Куро-чан, это не скандал. Про вас заговорили, про твоих моделей вспомнили лишь отчасти из-за заявления об отношениях, если бы снимок был отстойным, никто бы даже не обратил внимания. Доверься мне, я лучший в своём деле. И то, что я знаю, как устроен модельный мир, добавляет мне очков, — он подмигнул, быстро написал очередное сообщение, и спрятал телефон в задний карман.

Открыли им практически сразу. Высокий, короткостриженный и выкрашенный в какой-то абсурдно ненатуральный цвет.

— Опаздываешь, Ойкава.

— Прости, Макки, кое-кому захотелось поболтать, — Ойкава нырнул в дверной проём и потащил за собой Куроо. Макки лишь неопределённо хмыкнул, закрыл за ними и повёл по длинному коридору к звукам музыки.

— Вип-кабинок сегодня не осталось, так что обойдёшься общим залом, — предупредил он. — И не злоупотребляй моей добротой. Если снова напьёшься и устроишь шоу имени себя, я тебя больше на порог не пущу даже через главный вход.

— Макки, не раскрывай все секреты обо мне. Я хочу быть загадочным, — Ойкава смеялся и по его виду нельзя было сказать, что хоть какая-то информация из той, что озвучили, его хоть сколько-то беспокоила.

Куроо в свою очередь подобным подробностям из чужой биографии не слишком удивлялся. Ойкава очень хорошо вписывался в типаж завсегдатая ночных клубов и любителя оторваться на полную катушку, забирая главный приз за самый отвязный танец на барной стойке. Это так гармонировало с ним, что Куроо даже не стал ничего уточнять. Только хмыкнул, когда они остались одни в общем зале, кивая в спину ушедшего Макки:

— Тоже школьный приятель?

Ойкава неопределённо повёл плечом и улыбнулся:

— Я предпочитаю сохранять с людьми хорошие отношения. Никогда не знаешь, какое знакомство может пригодиться.

Внутри клуба было тесно и шумно. Музыка грохотала отовсюду, стробоскопы слепили, и, признаться, Куроо предпочёл бы как-нибудь по-другому провести вечер. Он никогда не был заядлым тусовщиком, не увлекался ночной жизнью в злачных местах, но отказать Ойкаве не смог бы. Он и не жалел особо, просто прикидывал, на сколько его хватит, и на что ему рассчитывать.

Впрочем, ответ на второй вопрос он получил очень быстро, когда Ойкава сунул ему в руки яркий коктейль в высоком стакане и сказал:

— Особо не налегай на алкоголь. Я тебя сюда привёл не веселиться.

Прислонившись к широкой колонне, Ойкава внимательно осмотрел зал, кого-то ища взглядом. Куроо машинально сделал глоток из бокала, сразу же поморщился, потому что было слишком сладко, и несильно толкнул Ойкаву в бок:

— То есть, это не свидание?

— А ты на него рассчитывал? — Ойкава прыснул. — Я не вожу людей на свидание в такие места, — выразительно взглянул он. — И не форсирую события. Ты запал на мои колени, подожду, когда оценишь ещё что-нибудь.

Куроо хмыкнул. В Ойкаве ему нравились не только колени, но разубеждать его он не спешил. Тот и так выглядел излишне самодовольным. Куроо по большому счёту не имел ничего против, но подбрасывать дрова в костёр не собирался.

— Вон, смотри, — Ойкава кивком указал в сторону. — Тот парень возле бара, видишь? Это Тендо. Он тут постоянно зависает. Если хочешь его поймать и пообщаться — верный способ завалиться в «Гармонию».

— И зачем нам Тендо? — Куроо с сомнением оглядел растрёпанного парня, который залпом выпил шот виски, одновременно болтая с барменом.

— Слышал о Шираторизаве? — Ойкава потянул через трубочку коктейль.

— Конечно. Только глухой и слепой о них не слышал, — Куроо пока ничего не понимал. Дизайнерский дом «Шираторизава» был на слуху, когда дело касалось качества, строгости и престижа. Коллекции у них выходили регулярно, не блистали отличиями в представленных линейках, но всегда раскупались с молниеносной скоростью. Куроо мог только позавидовать такому многолетнему успеху. Кажется, корнями Шираторизава уходила на несколько десятков лет назад, и то, что она до сих пор, не изменяя себе, занимала верхушку на японском рынке, говорило о многом.

— Тендо — директор по кастингу и пиар-директор у них, мы почти коллеги, — деловито поделился Ойкава. Он свободной рукой сначала пригладил волосы, потом растрепал и буркнул себе под нос, но Куроо всё равно расслышал: — Из двух зол я выбираю Тендо.

К барной стойке он практически подплыл, несмотря на многолюдность. Куроо проталкивался за ним и поражался тому, как свободно Ойкава себя чувствует в подобной среде, его даже никто ни разу, кажется, не задел локтем. Самого Куроо основательно толкнули пару раз, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не пихнуть в ответ. В следующий раз он определённо потащит Ойкаву в любимый спорт-бар, где будет наблюдать за его неловкостью под крики болельщиков. Ойкава с такими местами совсем не ассоциировался, а Куроо хотел отомстить.

— Привет, красавчик, — Ойкава единым движением облокотился на стойку справа от Тендо, коснулся его плеча, привлекая внимание, и тут же засветился улыбкой.

— А где твоя королевская свита, Ойкава-сан? — Тендо тут же расплылся в многозначительной ухмылке. Ойкава ответил ему точно такой же, махнув рукой в сторону Куроо:

— Вот она.

— Всего один подданный. Мельчаешь, Тоору. Чего хотел? — деловитость в тоне Тендо подсказывала Куроо, что с какими-то просьбами прямо в клубе Ойкава приходит к нему не впервые. — Ни за что не поверю, что ты подошёл ко мне просто поздороваться.

— Ты плохо обо мне думаешь, Тендо-кун, — вздохнул Ойкава, ставя свой коктейль на стойку и даже не пытаясь как-то ещё разубедить.

— Я тебя знаю. Так чего надо?

Ойкава показательно вздохнул, сокрушаясь, что его принимают не за того, кем он является на самом деле. Дождался, когда Тендо осушил ещё один шот с виски, а сам допил коктейль, и только после этого, выдержав драматическую паузу, словно невзначай спросил:

— Вы уже набрали моделей для показа в Киото через две недели?

— А ты хочешь вспомнить корни и вернуться на подиум? — оскалился Тендо. Куроо замер, прислушиваясь ещё внимательнее. Он знал, что в Киото скоро состоится крупный фэшн-фестиваль, на котором национальные бренды представят новые коллекции, но, во-первых, ему некого было туда отправлять, во-вторых, ему никто и не предлагал.

То, что сейчас хотел провернуть Ойкава, в голове не укладывалось, но Куроо не вмешивался, предпочитая просто наблюдать и где-то в глубине души восхищаться тем, как ловко у него получается маневрировать, обходя острые углы, при этом добиваясь желаемого. Даже утреннюю выходку со снимком в журнале Куроо почти забыл, молча следя за разворачивающейся картиной.

— Я уже совсем забыл, как это делается, — Ойкава снова вздохнул, не скрывая абсолютной неискренности. — Но есть предложение получше. Вот он, — кивнув на Куроо, Ойкава вытащил телефон, покопался в нём и выставил экраном вперёд, чтобы посмотрел и Тендо, — владелец агентства, в котором работают эти двое.

Тендо взял телефон в руки и приподнял брови, глядя на фотографию страницы из того самого журнала. Ойкава в это время сделал заказ бармену парой жестов, отпустил в благодарность очередную ничего не значащую улыбку и вернул внимание к Тендо.

— Правда, искрит? — спросил он, подставляя руку под подбородок, разглядывая сосредоточенное лицо Тендо. — Найдёшь для них место в показе? Уверен, ваша репутация только выиграет, если вы привлечёте кого-то вроде них. Пусти их на совместный проход по подиуму — и ты не пожалеешь. Коллекция улетит мгновенно, а писать о вас будут ещё долго.

Проведя языком по губам, Тендо слегка прищурился и кивнул на экран, продолжая смотреть на фото:

— Какой рост у мелкого?

Ойкава слегка замялся — точной цифры он не знал. Но, что важнее, говорить не хотел. Тендо посмотрел на него и вскинул брови:

— Если он не дотягивает хотя бы до ста семидесяти, его просто никто не заметит.

— Поставь его на платформу.

— Мы шьём костюмы, а не наряды для продажи в Харадзюку.

— Может, пора разнообразить вашу линейку? — легко парировал Ойкаву и заговорщецки подмигнул: — Тендо-кун, рост потеряет значение, когда ты увидишь их вместе.

Сомнение на лице Тендо не убавилось, он подозрительно посмотрел на Ойкаву, отдал телефон и, тяжело выдохнув, всё-таки поддался:

— Привези мне их в среду к двенадцати. Посмотрим, что получится.

Ойкава буквально просиял, пододвинул к Тендо его стакан с новой порцией виски и стукнулся о край:

— За плодотворное сотрудничество и твой пытливый ум, который не упустит удачного шанса.

Куроо хмыкнул, допивая свой коктейль. Не восхищаться Ойкавой не получалось: он слишком виртуозно решал проблемы и совсем не зря заработал свою репутацию. Казалось, что решение обратиться к Ойкаве за помощью было самым верным из всех тех, что Куроо когда-либо принимал.

— Кстати, Тоору, — окликнул их Тендо, когда они уже собрались уходить. Ойкава развернулся и вопросительно посмотрел. — Почему не позвонил напрямую Вакатоши? Он бы согласился без раздумий.

Ойкаву перекосило и даже передёрнуло. Очень интересно. Куроо поставил себе пометку спросить позже при удобном случае.

— Ушивака-чан, — елейным тоном сказал Ойкава, крепко стискивая запястье Куроо, — запросил бы слишком высокую цену за такую просьбу. До среды, Тендо-кун. Хорошего вечера!

Оставаться в клубе они не стали. Куроо с удовольствием вдохнул ночной воздух, оказавшись на улице, окинул скептическим взглядом очередь на входе, которая только увеличилась, и, сунув руки в карманы, спросил у Ойкавы:

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь будешь делиться со мной своими планами? Конечно, если Яку и Льва возьмут в показ Шираторизавы, это будет очень круто, но я хотел бы знать, что там в твоей голове до того, как ты что-то выкинешь.

— Ты не любишь сюрпризы?

— Ненавижу, — честно признался Куроо. При всей его довольно лёгкой на подъём натуре, он не питал любовь к импровизации и предпочитал знать, к чему ему готовиться. Люди вокруг него обычно этому способствовали, и Куроо это полностью устраивало. Пока в его жизни вдруг не появился Ойкава Тоору, поставивший с ног на голову всё представление о работе.

Куроо раньше представлял, что пиарщики ходят на серьёзные встречи и решают вопросы на них, а не заваливаются в клубы и цепляют там директоров по кастингу именитых брендов. А Ойкава со всем справлялся будто играючи, заставляя внутреннего ребёнка Куроо восторженно верещать и проникаться уважением.

— Возьмём такси? — предложил Ойкава, поднимая воротник куртки. К вечеру поднялся ветер и заметно похолодало, но Куроо домой не хотел. Потому лишь пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону более широкой улицы, где можно было поймать машину.

— Приглашаешь на свидание? — не удержавшись, спросил он.

— Еду домой, — хмыкнул Ойкава. — И тебе советую. Напиши своей горячей парочке, чтобы завтра приехали к девяти без опозданий. Они ж наверняка даже ходить толком не умеют, как мне их в среду Тендо показывать? Так уж и быть, позанимаюсь с ними.

Куроо удержал его за локоть, заставляя остановиться и развернуться. Несколько секунд он изучающее смотрел в лицо Ойкавы, ища в себе нужные вопросы. Их было достаточно, но начал он с того, который волновал меньше всех:

— У тебя есть знакомые на все случаи жизни?

Ойкава фыркнул, но не стал выдирать руку из хватки.

— Возможно.

— И в правительстве?

— Туда я ещё не добрался, — откровенно весело улыбнулся Ойкава. — Завидуешь?

— Немного, — Куроо отступил в тень и потянул Ойкаву за собой, чтобы хоть так укрыться от прохожих, если они вдруг появятся. Откинувшись лопатками на бетонную стену, он подтащил Ойкаву ещё ближе, но пальцы с локтя так и не переместил, не форсируя. Сам не знал, хотел ли. Потому что это наверняка бы всё осложнило. Ойкава явно относился к тому типу людей, с которыми встречаться попросту опасно — в первую очередь для нервной системы. А Куроо чувствовал себя просто глупым ребёнком, который увидел в магазине заветные сладости и талдычил «хочу», несмотря на запреты.

Ойкава на удивление ему поддался, не сопротивлялся и смотрел с затаённым интересом в глазах, словно пытаясь угадать, что в следующий момент Куроо придёт в голову.

— Исходя из того, что ты делаешь, я могу заметить, что твои услуги стоят дороже назначенной цены, — заметил Куроо.

— Они и стоят. Я ведь сказал, что только благодаря Ива-чану сделал тебе скидку. Не могу ему отказать.

— И Акааши не можешь?

— В некоторых случаях. Акааши обладает бешеным природным магнетизмом. Я первый на него запал, кстати.

Куроо понятливо кивнул. Наверное, он бы тоже запал, если бы не встретил раньше Ойкаву с его острословием и коленями в прорезях джинсов.

— А Ушиджиме Вакатоши? — Куроо подозревал, что с ним связана какая-то мутная история — слишком резко Ойкава отреагировал на это имя. Да и не всякого Ушиджима согласится выслушать, не то что принять сомнительное предложение использовать моделей из почти разорившегося агентства.

Но к его удивлению Ойкава расхохотался в полный голос и сквозь смех проговорил:

— О, поверь, ему я точно могу отказать. Всю жизнь отказываю, но он ужасно настойчив.

— У него на тебя виды? — Куроо сам от себя не ожидал, но почувствовал, как расслабился. До этого он и не осознавал, какое сомнение его грызло после встречи с Тендо: если с Акааши у Ойкавы всё было кончено, в этом он был уверен, то что с Ушиджимой — непонятно.

— Только профессиональные, — Ойкава продолжал веселиться. — А ты ревнуешь, Куро-чан?

— Даже не думал. Зондирую почву, — он почти не солгал.

— И что прозондировал?

— Анализ данных ещё не окончен, — Куроо не выдержал первым, положив вторую руку Ойкаве на пояс, теперь уже притягивая его вплотную. Ойкава под ладонью напрягся, на его лице мелькнуло какое-то сложное выражение, которое Куроо не смог понять, но остался стоять на месте.

— Почему ты закончил модельную карьеру? Я смотрел твои снимки в интернете, пока ехал. Ты эффектно смотрелся почти на каждом.

— Почти? — оскорбленно задохнулся Ойкава.

Куроо негромко рассмеялся и завёл прядь волос ему за ухо. Тот вздрогнул, слегка нахмурился и поджал губы, но ответил:

— Долго рассказывать. Если в общем, то по состоянию здоровья.

— Но ты выглядишь абсолютно здоровым, — Куроо прищурился, не сводя теперь пытливого взгляда с Ойкавы. Он явно пытался свести тему на нет, и у Куроо вполне ожидаемо пробудилось любопытство. — Тебя ведь не пытались склонить к сексу или что-то вроде этого?

Ойкава посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Его можно понять. Ойкава выглядел и вёл себя так, что сам кого хочешь склонит к сексу. Куроо на такую реакцию и рассчитывал, специально делая самое абсурдное предположение из всех возможных.

— Ладно, — тряхнув головой, Ойкава вдруг приблизился, прижался всем телом, вдавливая Куроо в стену, и провёл пальцами по его щеке, погладил подбородок и мягко коснулся шеи. — Приятно?

Куроо кивнул. Приятно. Неожиданно, но очень приятно. В жесте не было ничего слишком откровенного, даже интимного, обычное касание, но фантазия докручивала необходимое, и Куроо на всякий случай кивнул ещё раз.

— Вот мне приятнее в десять раз сильнее. Понимаешь? — выразительно посмотрел Ойкава. Куроо его не понимал и сосредоточенно нахмурился, пытаясь уловить суть. Ойкава вновь закатил глаза и поморщился. — У меня слишком развита чувствительность. Завожусь моментально, теперь понимаешь? — проникновенно объяснил он. — Даже от того, что ты просто держишь меня сейчас за пояс, у меня уже стоит в штанах. Это создавало проблемы в работе, пришлось закругляться.

Присвистнув, Куроо снова кивнул, но теперь уже понимающе. Руку он, правда, не убрал, только плотнее прижал к боку и невольно скользнул взглядом вниз. В полутьме ничего не было видно, но на ощупь проверять, что там стоит у Ойкавы, Куроо не стал.

— Я впечатлён, — проговорил он. Но дальше разговор на эту тему не имел смысла. Куроо тянуло проверить, а ещё тянуло к Ойкаве, и дальше медлить он не стал: качнулся вперёд и коснулся его губ своими, сначала целуя на пробу и прислушиваясь к чужой реакции, а когда Ойкава шевельнулся в ответ, проник языком в чужой рот и, не удержавшись, переместил обе ладони на его ягодицы.

Слабый выдох он поймал сразу, довольно щурясь и прикидывая, сколько раз он сможет довести Ойкаву до разрядки с таким порогом чувствительности. Как долго продержится при такой отзывчивости он сам, Куроо не задумывался. Он вообще сейчас старался не думать, потому что даже целовался Ойкава впечатляюще.

Куроо никогда не жаловался на опыт в подобных вещах, но сейчас шумно втянул воздух носом, перехватил Ойкаву получше и, скользнув одной ладонью вдоль его спины, положил её на затылок и, впутавшись пальцами в волосы, оттянул немного назад, отрывая от себя. Ойкава открыл глаза и медленно облизнулся. Облизнулся с таким видом, будто только что как минимум отсосал. Внутри Куроо тут же назойливо начало зудеть желание посмотреть на его лицо, когда он действительно отсосёт.

Не выдержав, он потянул зубами нижнюю губы Ойкавы и пробормотал:

— К тебе или ко мне?

Ойкава ответил не сразу. Сначала вновь поцеловал его, удерживая лицо в ладонях. Даже протиснул колено между ног, прижимая ещё сильнее к стене — до ломоты в лопатках, но это последнее, что Куроо сейчас волновало. А когда отстранился, напоследок легко лизнув в губы, насмешливо проговорил, отходя на шаг назад:

— Я ведь сказал, Куро-чан, что еду к себе домой. А ты едешь к себе домой. Завтра тяжёлый день, мне хочется выспаться.

Сдержать разочарованный стон едва получилось. Куроо почувствовал злость, потому что так его ещё не обламывали. Ойкава даже со всей своей неконтролируемой чувствительностью явно был не против происходящего. Он попросту издевался и даже не скрывал этого, сверкая довольным лицом.

— Ты в курсе, что ты мудак? — мрачно спросил он.

— Мне говорили, — в улыбке Ойкавы вообще не было ни грамма стыда, когда он махнул на прощанье рукой и скрылся с такой скоростью, будто всю жизнь практиковался в спринтерском беге для ниндзя.

Куроо откинулся затылком на стену и прикрыл глаза. И за ему это наказание? Он, конечно, не вёл смиренный и праведный образ жизни, но точно ничем не заслужил Ойкаву Тоору.

Хотя, Ойкаву он как раз заслужил, а его выходки — точно нет. Куроо думал об этом, сидя в собственной ванне, не в силах выбросить из головы максимально развратное выражение лица Ойкавы после поцелуя. Рука сама потянулась к члену, погладила его, и Куроо зажмурился сильнее, толкаясь бёдрами и не выбрасывая из мыслей Ойкаву с его проклятыми коленями, и острым языком, и умелыми поцелуями, фантомно ощущавшимися до сих пор.

Доведя себя до максимально бодрого и стойкого состояния, Куроо взял с бортика ванны телефон, включил камеру и, придерживая яйца ладонью, сделал снимок собственного члена, почти прижавшегося к низу живота. Фотографию он без раздумий отправил Ойкаве с подписью: «не жалеешь?». Это было максимально тупо, и Куроо знал, что делает глупость. До этого он даже не думал, что хоть кому-то будет слать подобные снимки, и сейчас поступил спонтанно. Ойкаве стоило отомстить, пусть любуется теперь и кусает локти.

Ответ пришёл незамедлительный, но короткий: «Мило». Куроо вновь провёл вдоль члена кольцом из пальцев, пошире развёл колени и закусил губу, смотря в экран, но вместо иероглифов видел там лицо Ойкавы с томно прикрытыми глазами и языком, жадно облизывающим головку члена. Он даже провёл большим пальцем по кругу, чтобы воспроизвести воображаемое движение, глухо застонал и уже собрался отложить телефон, как на экране высветилось ещё одно сообщение от Ойкавы.

Куроо нажал на него, открывая и чуть не кончил, стоило ему увидеть фотографию, на которой Ойкава сидел перед большим в пол зеркалом, с расставленными обнажёнными ногами и выставленными вперёд теми-самыми-коленями и натянутой вниз тканью кофты. И, несмотря на то, что самое интимное и откровенное было скрыто, Куроо всё равно жадно вглядывался в каждый миллиметр снимка, то и дело облизывая сохнущие губы, долбясь в собственную руку.

Грёбаный, мать его, Ойкава Тоору доводил до ручки во всех смыслах этого слова. До ручки и моментального оргазма. И кто после этого из них излишне чувствительный?

Возможно, нервная система Куроо.

Утром Куроо проснулся и, уставившись в потолок, пытался собрать в кучу события ночи. Стыдно не было, но скромно скреблось опасение, что Ойкава будет сегодня выделываться ещё больше. Включив телефон и найдя вчерашнюю фотографию, присланную ему, Куроо довольно усмехнулся. Как ни крути, но Ойкава всё равно выглядел умопомрачительно. И даже тот факт, что он прислал её явно в насмешку, нарочно выставив колени и не показав больше ничего, удовольствие Куроо не портил.

В агентство он приехал без опозданий и на входе столкнулся с недовольным Яку, за ним чуть в стороне маячил сонный Лев, который широко зевал и тыкал в кнопки автомата с напитками, но ничего не мог выбрать.

— Что там у тебя за срочное дело? — спросил Яку. — Ради которого мы сюда притащились в такую рань. Ещё одна фотосессия, которую опубликуют с подписью, что мы женаты и собираемся усыновлять ребёнка где-нибудь в Бразилии?

Это было бы очень смешно. Куроо отпихнул Льва от автомата, нажал на кнопку с кофе и забрал упавшую в поддон банку.

— Эй, это были мои деньги, — возмутился Лев.

— Это плата за твою нерешительность, — парировал Куроо. — Эй, Яку, хочешь пройтись по подиуму в отпадном костюме от Шираторизавы?

Яку скептически выгнул бровь:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я за это отдал свою почку? Боюсь, не хватит. Только не говори, что продал душу дьяволу, — в притворном ужасе округлил он глаза.

— Хуже, — Куроо тихо фыркнул. — Не дьяволу, а Ойкаве Тоору.

Яку понимающе присвистнул, но явно не сочувствовал. Даже не пытался сделать вид. Впрочем, и некогда было, потому что в двери вплыл собственной персоной Ойкава — до противного бодрый и свежий. Будто не он глубокой ночью присылал ему полуобнажённые фотографии.

На Куроо он не обратил практически никакого внимания, только слегка задел плечом, когда проходил мимо. И, обернувшись, улыбнулся одними уголками губ, но и от этого у Куроо в штанах сразу стало тесно. Перед глазами снова возникла фотография с обнажёнными ногами и развратными коленями. Ему пришлось сглотнуть, потереть лицо руками, радуясь, что Ойкава с остальными уже прошли по коридору дальше, и понадеяться, что его в самом деле не бросило в краску.

Подставляться так просто под очередные выразительные взгляды Ойкавы Куроо не хотел. Хватит с него. Пора брать инициативу в свои руки.

Но пока инициатива была полностью во власти Ойкавы, который в самом просторном кабинете двигал мебель, чтобы освободить больше пространства. Даже организовал Яку и Льва, притащил откуда-то помятого Ямамото наперевес с камерой и теперь давал мастер-класс по походке. И если у него это выглядело легко, стремительно, уверенно, то Лев держался очень неуклюже и сковано, а Яку хоть и старался, но за Ойкавой явно не поспевал, путаясь в шагах.

Ямамото послушно снимал на видео, но не прекращал жалостливо коситься на Куроо, надеясь, что его выпустят отсюда, и он отлежится где-нибудь в подсобке после очередной загульной ночи. Куроо не реагировал, внимательно следил за происходящим и отдавал Ойкаве должное. Тот почти не нервничал и не психовал, отпускал, конечно, множество комментариев, но терпеливо продолжал раз за разом показывать сам, поправлять своих невольных учеников и не упускал возможности кинуть в Куроо один из своих взглядов, заставляющих покрываться мурашками.

Куроо отомстил ему, когда на перерыве Ойкава вышел в коридор ответить на звонок. Он говорил негромко и вполне спокойно, привалившись к стене и кивая себе же, словно помечая что-то в мыслях.

— Сливаешь информацию обо мне конкурентам? — тихо, чтобы на том конце провода точно ничего не услышали, спросил Куроо, ставя руки по обе стороны от Ойкавы, заблокировав ему пути отступления. Ещё и прижался потеснее, двинул бёдрами, внимательно и с удовлетворением вглядываясь в то, как округляются глаза у Ойкавы.

Прикрыв ладонью телефон, он на грани слышимости прошептал:

— Какого чёрта? Нет-нет, Такенора-сан, я не вам, простите. Тут, — он прожёг Куроо гневным взглядом, — бродячий кот привязался. Так вот, насчёт рекламной кампании. Я набросал уже план, пришлю вам на согласование к концу недели.

Куроо опустил одну руку, сжал пальцами бедро Ойкавы и потёрся носом о его висок, спускаясь к щеке. Ойкава порывисто выдохнул, вздрогнул, снова напрягся всем телом и попытался отпихнуть Куроо. Но из-за того, что продолжал — пытался продолжать — говорить что-то о проекте, рекламе, телевидении и прессе у него ничего не вышло. Тот самый Такенора-сан наверняка был ещё одним заказчиком, и Куроо, не удержавшись, проговорил, прикусывая мочку уха Ойкавы:

— Мне кажется, ты не полностью посвящаешь себя нашей совместной работе, Ойкаа-кун, — в голос получилось добавить даже хрипотцы. Куроо отрывался за вчерашние выходки, чувствуя, как Ойкава почти дрожит, постоянно сбивается с быстрой речи и хватается пальцами свободной руки за плечо Куроо, сминая одежду и почти повисая между ним и стеной, сползая немного вниз.

Куроо повторил его вчерашний трюк: просунул колено между ног, помогая устоять, а сам забрался ладонью под кофту, вскользь прикасаясь к коже над поясом джинсов. Ойкава вздрогнул уже ощутимее, замолк так надолго, так что собеседнику пришлось его окликнуть.

— Ответь что-нибудь, будь вежливым, — Куроо уже коснулся языком шеи, слыша, как Ойкава прерывисто дышит.

— Простите, — едва ворочая языком, проговорил тот, сильнее стискивая пальцы на плече Куроо. — Я вам перезвоню.

Телефон из его руки сразу же вывалился на пол, и Куроо, даже зная об этой чувствительности, вовсе не предполагал, что Ойкава действительно будет реагировать настолько ярко на самые простые ласки. Это даже прелюдией назвать нельзя было, а Ойкава дрожал и пылал, но всё равно упёрся в грудь Куроо уже обеими руками, пытаясь его оттолкнуть.

— Что ты творишь? — севшим голосом пробормотал он. А Куроо вдруг понял, что если изначальной целью было только повеселиться и отомстить, то сейчас и он завёлся от такого Ойкавы. И его хотелось прямо тут, забив на оставшихся где-то совсем неподалёку Яку, Льве и Ямамото.

— Проверяю тебя на прочность, — еле проговорил Куроо, с трудом отлипая и пытаясь успокоиться. Но стоило ему посмотреть на Ойкаву, вся выдержка улетала в стратосферу. Лицо у Ойкавы было заметно порозовевшим, глаза блестели, а губы казались влажными, потому что он уже успел их облизать. Куроо не смог сдержаться, снова качнулся вперёд, прихватил Ойкаву за подбородок, удерживая, и поцеловал, сразу же углубляя поцелуй и не давая отстраниться.

Ойкава слабо и глухо простонал в его рот, безвольно свесил руки вниз и, по всем ощущениям Куроо, был готов отдаться сразу здесь, тоже наплевав на то, что их могут увидеть. Мозги у Куроо плавились от такой отзывчивости, но оторваться всё-таки удалось. Он сам тяжело дышал, но сделал два шага назад и кивнул в сторону двери неподалёку:

— Там туалет.

— Я не буду с тобой трахаться в туалете, Куро-чан, — с мурлыкающими нотками проговорил Ойкава, продолжая медленно сползать по стене. Куроо пришлось его подхватить за локоть, чтобы он совсем не упал на пол.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой трахаться, — проговорил он, не веря, что отказывается. Ойкава был сейчас таким податливым и мягким, что из него можно было лепить всё, что угодно. Куроо очень хотел, до жара в штанах и зуда по всему телу, но пользоваться слабостью Ойкавы было бы нечестно. И не так интересно, как склонить его на полную добровольность.

В туалете он включил холодную воду и сам умыл Ойкаву, после чего усадил на унитаз, предварительно закрыв крышку, и внимательно посмотрел:

— И так всегда? — спросил он.

Ойкава, оттягивая намокший воротник кофты, рассеянно кивнул. Кажется, он уже немного отошёл благодаря водным процедурам, но всё равно выглядел до невозможности возбуждающе. Куроо понял, что ему действительно придётся себя сдерживать, чтобы не наброситься на Ойкаву, словно животное. Устоять было сложно.

— Зачем тогда сам нарываешься и лезешь к другим? — Куроо нахмурился и потёр переносицу. Он помнил, как неоднократно Ойкава сам вешался на людей, в том числе и на него. И это совсем не стыковалось с тем, что Куроо видел сейчас.

— Если я сам к кому-то прикасаюсь, то проблем не возникает, — проговорил Ойкава и медленно поднялся. Он выглядел достаточно несчастным, чтобы Куроо почувствовал укол совести и, посторонившись, давая Ойкаве пройти, сказал:

— Я больше не стану тебя трогать, если так сложно.

Ойкава удивлённо обернулся к нему, но промолчал. Куроо же снова подал голос, чтобы замять тему:

— Так ты работаешь ещё с кем-то?

— Конечно, Куро-чан. Ты не настолько много заплатил мне, чтобы я работал с тобой в эксклюзивном порядке. Ты вообще заплатил мне невероятно мало, так что не возмущайся. И да, — он взялся за ручку и, окинув Куроо задумчивым взглядом, вдруг расплылся в улыбке: — Я не против, чтобы ты меня потрогал. Только выбери удачный момент.

— Например, сегодня вечером?

— Опоздал, — Ойкава повёл плечами. — Сегодня я уже занят.

Куроо на согласие и не рассчитывал. Ойкава явно не относился к тем людям, которые легко шли на уступку — из-за упрямства или просто желания незамысловато поиграть в догонялки, Куроо не имел ничего против, поэтому лишь фыркнул и пошёл вслед за Ойкавой к остальным.

В конце концов, он точно не собирался сдаваться. Не просто потому что был азартным, а потому что Ойкаву действительно хотелось. А отказывать себе в желаниях Куроо не привык.

Киото встретил их дождём и похолоданием. Куроо, выходя из здания станции, застегнул куртку и удобнее перехватил чемодан. Он давно не ездил по стране. Даже во время праздников предпочитал оставаться в Токио и только пару лет назад выбирался на Окинаву. Сейчас, несмотря на заметно ухудшающуюся погоду, он пожалел, что давно не путешествовал. Киото выглядел так же, как во времена школьных экскурсий, когда они сюда приезжали, и это навевало воспоминания.

Улыбнувшись самому себе, он первым двинулся в сторону стоянки такси. За ним тащились Яку и Лев, за последние две недели примирившиеся с постоянным присутствием друг друга и прекратившие спорить по любому поводу. Яку, конечно, мог пнуть в ответ на неосторожно брошенный комментарий Льва, но уже реже.

Куроо до сих пор не верил, что они действительно будут выступать на показе. Яку тоже не верил вплоть до того, пока на него не начали подгонять костюмы в главном офисе Шираторизавы буквально пару дней назад. Тендо сначала бесцеремонно хохотал, глядя на длинные штаны и рукава, говоря, что Яку выглядит так, будто одолжил вещи у старшего брата. Его не остановил ни мрачный взгляд Яку, ни его недовольное лицо. Тендо оказывал им услугу, согласившись взять в показ, поэтому отрывался. Куроо его не останавливал. Ойкава хихикал с ним за компанию, вставляя свои шуточки. И если Тендо от Яку не прилетало, то Ойкаву он позволил себе пару раз пихнуть локтем в бок. Куроо не остановил его и здесь.

Ойкава заслужил. Во-первых, он до сих пор ломался и категорически избегал оставаться с Куроо наедине. И Куроо мог бы это счесть намёком не лезть и оставить попытки, но Ойкава сам дразнил и провоцировал, щеголял в джинсах с прорезями на коленях, кидал на Куроо многообещающие взгляды и даже не пытался скрыть, что развлекается таким образом.

— Может, он и не хочет ничего серьёзного? — спросил Куроо у Кенмы перед самым отъездом в Киото.

Кенма вообще был не тем, с кем стоит общаться по поводу отношений. Тому бы со своей социализацией разобраться, но он просто удачно попал под руку, потому что Яку вместе со Львом Ойкава без устали гонял по подиуму, таскал к Тендо, чтобы окончательно подогнать костюмы по их меркам, и инструктировал по поводу показа. Яку и Лев, кажется, даже заразились его энтузиазмом и на Куроо с его личными драмами внимания не обращали. А с Ямамото делиться подробностями личной жизни — бессмысленно. Тот ведь просто пожмёт плечами, предложит сходить выпить и развеяться, познакомившись с какой-нибудь девушкой в баре. Ямамото так и делал почти каждый день.

Девушки Куроо не интересовали, алкоголь тоже, а Ойкава Тоору — очень.

— Может быть, — ровно отозвался Кенма. В этот раз он точно занимался работой, дополняя портфолио Льва и Яку, чтобы после показа — в его успехе не сомневался Ойкава, а вместе с ним и все остальные — было, что предложить заказчикам.

— Как мне узнать наверняка? — Куроо подпёр подбородок рукой и уставился на календарь, висящий за спиной Кенмы. Календарь был прошлогодний и открытый на феврале. Куроо помнил, как сам после рождественских праздников повесил его, а через месяц перевернул лист на февраль. Кенма, видимо, так и не обратил внимания на обновку в кабинете.

— Спросить? — предложил Кенма, двигая мышкой. От экрана он не отвлекался, но Куроо уже привык. Ему на самом деле не слишком-то и требовалась обратная связь, просто хотелось кому-то высказаться и по возможности прийти к каким-то выводам. В успешности последнего он сильно сомневался, но надежды не терял.

— О таком не спросишь. У Ойкавы, по крайней мере, — Куроо вздохнул, поскрёб пальцами щёку и перевёл взгляд за окно. — Он снова найдёт тысячу способов не ответить прямо и устроит очередные догонялки.

— Тогда считай это своим наказанием.

— За что?

— За всё, что плохого сделал в жизни.

— Но я не делал ничего настолько плохого в жизни! — возмутился Куроо.

Кенма пожал плечами:

— В таком случае радуйся, что тебе достался Ойкава-сан, а не грузовик, который переехал бы тебя на перекрёстке.

— Оптимизма в тебе хоть отбавляй, — скептически протянул Куроо. Впрочем, ничего другого от Кенмы он не ожидал.

К никаким выводам Куроо так и не пришёл, но на всякий случай каждый вечер открывал ту самую фотографию Ойкавы, рассматривал — подрочил только раз! — и думал, что просто так такие снимки никто не делает. Это вселяло уверенность.

В Киото Ойкава явился позже них. Зато сразу при параде и в ту же гостиницу. Он волок по коридору огромный чемодан как раз тогда, когда Куроо прикидывал, где ему перекусить. Яку и Льва Тендо забрал сразу же на прогон и окончательную примерку, а Ямамото уже ушёл в ресторан отеля. Куроо бы не удивился, если бы он успел с кем-то познакомиться, но составлять ему компанию желанием не горел.

— Выглядишь, как потерявшийся щенок, — Ойкава вырос за спиной, пока Куроо смотрел на список заведений поблизости в приложении телефона.

Оглянувшись, он окинул Ойкаву взглядом, задержался на растрёпанных из-за ветра волосах, сбившемся шарфе и съезжающем с плеч пальто, и посмотрел на колени — просто машинально, потому что уже привык. Но ноги были полностью прикрыты чемоданом.

— А ты, будто собрался переезжать в Киото насовсем, — ответил он. — Мы пробудем тут три дня. Зачем столько вещей?

— Чтобы быть готовым ко всему, — Ойкава согнул ногу, поставив её на край чемодана, и вызывающе улыбнулся. — На это хотел посмотреть? Смотри, пока я добрый.

Куроо не удержался и опустил глаза на обтянутую очередными тесными штанами коленку, но тут же перевёл взгляд обратно на лицо Ойкавы.

— Дождёшься, что я зажму тебя где-то и не отпущу, даже если будешь просить.

— Боюсь, никогда не дождусь, — Ойкава негромко рассмеялся. — Ты же… — выражение его лица внезапно изменилось, напряглось, а взгляд заметался по сторонам. — Твою мать, — пробормотал он. — Спрячь меня, быстро.

Что происходит Куроо не успел сообразить, Ойкава пригнулся, но тень над ними обоими всё равно нависла. Куроо удивлённо повернулся и нос к носу встретился с самим Ушиджимой Вакатоши. Не та встреча, к которой он был готов. Его лицо удивлённо вытянулось, но Ушиджима даже внимания на него не обратил, прямо смотря на Ойкаву.

— Я нашёл тебя.

— Звучит жутко, Ушивака-чан, — Ойкава распрямился и теперь всем видом выражал недовольство. Куроо заинтересованно пригляделся. Об Ушиджиме они больше не заговаривали, и теперь он понял, что зря, раз Ойкава так старательно хочет уйти от встречи с ним и отвечает, будто его заставляют одновременно с этим съесть как минимум лимон.

— Надо обсудить твою договорённость с Тендо.

— Обсуждай, — кивнул Ойкава и подтолкнул Куроо ближе к Ушиджиме. — Вот он — директор агентства тех моделей, которых взял Тендо. Полагаю, все вопросы вам лучше обсудить лично, — он подхватил чемодан и, едва ли не насвистывая, будто бы его ничего из происходящего касалось, пошёл было по коридору, но Ушиджима успел перехватить его за локоть, останавливая.

Ойкава вздрогнул, посмотрел сначала на пальцы, держащие его, после перевёл взгляд на Ушиджиму и снова на локоть. Рука с него сразу же исчезла.

— Прости, — это звучало бы примирительно, если бы лицо у Ушиджимы не было настолько серьёзным и не выражающим ничего , кроме собранной угрюмости.

— Ушивака-чан, — в голосе Ойкавы зазвучали вкрадчивые нотки, — если хочешь что-то сказать, говори сразу. Я спешу. К тому же наша договорённость с Тендо-куном касается и Куро-чана, неприлично будет обсуждать её без него. Я слушаю.

Он поставил чемодан и, демонстративно сложив руки на груди, уставился на Ушиджиму. Тот и бровью не повёл, нисколько не смутился и продолжил говорить абсолютно ровным голосом:

— Я видел этих моделей. Они не наш формат.

— О, не начинай, Ушивака-чан, — Ойкава тут же закатил глаза. — Всё уже утверждено. Эти парни отлично справятся. Шираторизава застряла в консерваторских взглядах, выпуская на подиум в своей одежде только тех моделей, которые подходят под стандарты. Вы ведь продаёте костюмы для всех, так и покажи, что каждый, каким бы ростом и телосложением ни обладал, может купить вашу одежду и выглядеть не хуже любой модели.

Куроо смотрел на Ойкаву с недоверием. Тот манипулировал и играл так искусно, что Куроо было чему у него поучиться. Отчасти он даже завидовал, но больше восхищался. Теперь он был искренне уверен, что решение нанять Ойкаву и попросить Иваизуми посодействовать — лучшее из тех, что он принимал в последние годы.

— Есть условие, — проговорил Ушиджима. На его лице явно читалось, что предложение Ойкавы он понимает и даже согласен с ним — по крайней мере, Куроо на это надеялся, — но просто так не мог отступить.

— Какое условие? — Ойкава прищурился и плотно сжал губы. Он вообще выглядел на удивление дёрганным и напряжённым, источавшим волны неприязни. Куроо видел его в таком состоянии впервые. Он не вмешивался в разговор осознанно, понимая, что Ушиджиме нужно что-то определённое. И нужно от Ойкавы. А модели «Некомы» только повод для того, чтобы это потребовать.

Куроо такой подход к делу не разделял, но не в его интересах было вмешиваться и что-то требовать. Ойкава со своими проблемами разберётся сам. Но то, как он забавно морщился и всем своим видом показывал пренебрежительное неприятие, забавляло. За что Ушиджиме перепала такая неблагосклонность, Куроо даже не догадывался, но наблюдал с интересом.

— Выйдешь на подиум и завершишь показ, — сказал Ушиджима спокойно и с железобетонной уверенностью, что его слова невозможно оспорить. Ойкава тут же отрезал:

— Нет.

— Тогда мне придётся снять моделей «Некомы».

— Ушивака-чан, — Ойкава прищурился. — С каких это пор ты стал манипулировать?

Ушиджима промолчал. Ойкава ощутимо бесился, и напряжение в воздухе нарастало. Куроо кусал щёки, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Этот Ушиджима был кем-то невероятным. Мало того, что смог, придерживаясь традиций, сохранить семейное дело и вывести его на мировой уровень, так ещё и в состоянии шантажировать Ойкаву Тоору.

— Мне это неинтересно, — сквозь зубы процедил Ойкава.

— Твоё право, — кивнул Ушиджима и перевёл взгляд на Куроо. — Ничего личного. Надеюсь, ты и так понимаешь, что модели твоего агентства нам не подходят.

Ойкава взвыл, зарываясь в волосы пальцами. Куроо наконец не удержался и проговорил, пряча в голосе веселье:

— Ойкаа-кун, если ты повыдираешь себе волосы, то на показе будешь смотреться не так безупречно.

Провокация Ушиджимы была настолько примитивной, что Куроо вообще удивлялся, как она сработала. Ойкава выглядел злым и загнанным в угол. Зная его упрямство, Куроо мог поставить всё, что у него осталось, на то, что отступать на этом этапе Ойкава категорически не хочет.

— Я уже разучился ходить, Ушивака-чан, — вытащил ещё один козырь Ойкава, видимо, последний и самый отчаянный. — Годы без практики дают о себе знать.

— Тендо сказал, что ты учил ходить моделей «Некомы», — без выражения припечатал Ушиджима. — Примерка в десять утра, не опаздывай. После неё будет прогон.

Ойкава сжал кулаки, глядя в удаляющуюся спину Ушиджимы. Зубы у него были настолько крепко стиснуты, что Куроо даже подумал — сейчас сломает и пойдёт на подиум беззубым. Уговаривать и успокаивать Куроо не собирался, отказываться от показа он тоже не хотел — сплошные невыгоды. А так — одно веселье. Тем более, с Ойкавы нисколько не убудет, если он проковыляет по подиуму туда-сюда пару раз.

— Грёбаный Тендо, — процедил Ойкава.

— Что ты так переживаешь? — Куроо расслабленно привалился к стене. Ему даже есть перехотелось от таких событий. Смех ещё рвался наружу, но тогда бы Ойкава точно взорвался. Попадать в эпицентр взрыва в планы Куроо не входило. К Ойкаве он искал другие пути.

— Потому что я всю жизнь отказывался от работы с Шираторизавой, а тут подстава такая. Мало того, что он шмотки свои безвкусные на меня нацепит, так ещё и все журналисты будут трубить, что великолепный Ойкава-сан вернулся на подиум для показа Шираторизавы. Наверняка Тендо это планировал с самого начала. Мудак!

— Откуда такая ненависть к Шираторизаве? Клановая вражда?

— Личная неприязнь к Ушиваке.

Куроо понимающе присвистнул и всё-таки рассмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой. Ойкава выглядел, как школьник, которого родители отправляли на день рождения к ненавистному соседскому мальчику, наказав обязательно вручить подарок и пожелать всего хорошего. Ойкава с таким настроем мог пожелать отправиться прямиком в ад и только.

— Я с тебя ещё спрошу за этот позор, — Ойкава испепелил Куроо взглядом, подхватил чемодан и пошёл к своему номеру, пока Куроо продолжал давиться смехом.

И ему бы промолчать, отпустить и дать остынуть, но сил сдерживать себе и дальше Куроо не нашёл, потому крикнул вслед:

— Зря ты так. Одежда у Шираторизавы отличная!

Если бы Ойкава мог, он бы точно убил Куроо одним взглядом, но пока ему оставалось только злобно зашипеть в ответ и дёрнуть дверь номера, чтобы эффектно уйти и напоследок ей хлопнуть. Но да не поддалась, Ойкава выругался и принялся хлопать себя по карманам, чтобы найти ключ, пока Куроо уже почти сползал от смеха на пол.

Ключи были найдены, дверь открыта, и Ойкава ей от души хлопнул — настолько сильно, что по коридору прокатилось гулкое эхо. Тонкая деревянная планка, обрамляющая проём, плавно отсоединилась от стены и упала на пол одновременно с тем, как дверь отскочила от косяка и с силой ударила Ойкаву по носу.

Куроо чуть не умер, давясь воздухом и издавая совсем неприличные звуки, пока Ойкава чертыхался, держась за ушибленное место.

Показ был назначен на вечер второго дня, после их приезда в Киото. Куроо не нервничал ни накануне, ни утром, зато за час до начала вдруг начал нервничать. Ему удалось проникнуть в гримерку, найти Яку и Льва и напряжённо следить, как их одевают и готовят к проходу. Он был парный, выходили сразу вдвоём, и в общей сложности надо было пройти три раза.

Яку был на удивление спокойным, послушно сидел перед гримёром, Лев же постоянно крутился, дёргался и норовил подсмотреть в зеркало.

— Да успокойся ты, — Яку приоткрыл один глаз и скосил его.

— Не могу, — несмотря на слова, Лев сел и послушно замер, но уставился в одну точку. — Представляю, как споткнусь, и мы оба упадём.

— Не упадём. Точнее, не оба. Я успею отойти, будешь один валяться у меня под ногами, пока я забираю всю славу себе.

Лев возмущённо подпрыгнул, гримёр вздрогнула и посмотрела на него с осуждением. Лев, не обратив на неё внимания, тут же полез к Яку:

— Ну нет, так мы не договаривались. Я буду лучшим!

— Не с таким настроем, — фыркнул Яку.

Куроо вдохнул и выдохнул. Уверенность и спокойствие Яку передавались воздушно-капельным путём. Яку был профессионалом, и если он в себе не сомневался, то и Куроо не стоило. А уж со Львом Яку справится сам. По крайней мере, не убьёт — уже хорошо.

— Ойкава-сан! — послышался звонкий женский голос откуда-то из конца гримёрной. Куроо повернулся на звук и разглядел среди остальных знакомое лицо. Рядом с Ойкавой стояла девушка, тоже, видимо, гримёр, улыбалась и вообще светилась от радости. — Когда мне сказали, что ты тоже будешь, я даже не поверила. Рада снова с тобой поработать, — он коротко поклонилась, а потом потянула Ойкаву к креслу, усаживая его и раскладывая на столе кисти.

Куроо двинулся к ним, встал сбоку и посмотрел на Ойкаву через отражение в зеркале.

— Как настроение? — с лёгкой насмешкой спросил он.

— Хочу, чтобы ты умер, — сразу же отозвался Ойкава. — Проклинаю тот день, когда согласился на просьбу Ива-чана тебе помочь.

— Я не сомневался в тебе, — Куроо фыркнул. — Но могу тебя заверить, моя благодарность будет не знать границ.

— Твоя благодарность — это ещё двести тысяч поверх нашего договора. За моральный ущерб.

Куроо выгнул бровь и развеселился ещё сильнее. Отвечать сейчас и сказать, что моральный ущерб Ойкавы стоит дёшево — подписать приговор. А вот убедить его, что моральный ущерб можно возместить по-другому, у Куроо ещё будет шанс.

Отвлекать дальше он не стал. Тем более, появился Тендо, который тут же начал раздавать указания и выставил Куроо из гримёрной, сказав, что его место в зале — сидеть, быть паинькой, довольствоваться тем, что ему досталось просто так. Куроо хотел было возразить, но Тендо уже закрыл дверь, не опускаясь до вежливых извинений и расшаркиваний.

В зале было многолюдно. Куроо сел на своё место в первом ряду и огляделся. Было немного неуютно и снова подкрадывалось сомнение, что весь этот показ выгорит. Что после него на них посыпятся предложения о сотрудничестве. Уверенность Ойкавы в этом была непоколебимой, Куроо ему доверял, но, смотря на собравшуюся публику, начал нервно терзать нижнюю губу зубами.

Яку со Львом были подготовлены, Ойкава точно справится со своей задачей и произведёт фурор. И Куроо вдруг осознал, что его так беспокоит — не перетянет ли Ойкава своим появлением одеяло на себя? Если Ойкава появится на подиуме, то других моделей могут просто не запомнить.

Куроо переплёл пальцы в замок и уставился на пока ещё пустой подиум. Оставалось надеяться на удачу. В конце концов, она часто выручала.

Показ начался вовремя, оглушив сначала музыкой, а после полностью переключая внимание на речь ведущего. Это был какой-то актёр, имя которого Куроо не сразу вспомнил, но его харизмой проникся моментально. На показах он давно не бывал. Те модели, которые заключали контракты для подиумов, давно уже ушли от него, а из новых появился только Лев.

Куроо смотрел с интересом и с телефоном наготове. Он искренне пообещал всем троим — Ойкаве, Льву и Яку, — что сделает несколько снимков для инстаграма каждого, несмотря на то, что Ямамото уже устроился в конце подиума.

Шоу оказалось совсем не таким фееричным, как можно было подумать изначально. Шираторизава не тот бренд, который устраивает из своего показа что-то космическое и выходящее за границы разумного. Все модели были в отутюженных костюмах, спокойные и собранные. Музыка — без переборов, ритмичная и тоже не выбивающаяся за рамки. Но в совокупности это давало тот эффект, на который Куроо даже не рассчитывал. Показ всё равно завораживал и, судя по соседям Куроо, не только его одного. То ли дело было в моделях, то ли в постановке показа, то ли всё вместе, но факт оставался фактом — отвести взгляд от подиума было сложно.

В горле пересохло, когда вышли Яку и Лев. Куроо подобрался, немного напрягся, чуть-чуть переживая. С этими двумя всё могло пойти не так. Куроо не удивился бы даже, если бы они начали толкаться и пинаться прямо на подиуме, наплевав на профессионализм и дальнейшую карьеру. Но, к его изумлению, оба вели себя максимально спокойно, держались рядом. А Яку даже не изменился в лице, когда Лев по заранее отработанному сценарию задержался на точке, на пару секунд упёршись локтем в плечо Яку, склонился над ним, стрельнув в камеру глазами.

Куроо выдохнул так громко, что сосед посмотрел на него не без осуждения, слегка двинув плечом. Куроо на него внимания не обратил, сделал несколько кадров и откинулся на спинку стула, между прочим, не очень-то и удобного. Могли и постараться для гостей, поставить что-то более комфортное. Впрочем, возмущался Куроо не слишком долго, потому что уже через несколько минут на него снизошёл если не ангел, то кто-то очень близкий к нему.

Снизошёл, точнее, вышел на подиум не ангел, конечно, а просто Ойкава, но то, как он держался, как двигался и как смотрел — это притягивало внимание зала моментально. Куроо казалось, что он даже дышать на эти несколько секунд перестал, забыл об обещании сфотографировать, просто вцепившись в стул, глядя на Ойкаву.

Реальность вернулась и восстановила свои права только, когда Ойкава скрылся, и модели пошли на второй круг. Куроо поражено сморгнул, посмотрел в телефон в руках и вздохнул — он надеялся лишь на то, что в следующий раз заснимет, иначе Ойкава его точно убьёт. Но у Куроо было оправдание — совершенно честное и искреннее восхищение, которое наверняка спасёт его жизнь от гнева из-за несделанных фотографий.

Лев с Яку и в этот раз не подвели: в парных костюмах, с похожими укладками, только в разные стороны. Они были будто слеплены из одного и того же теста, но совершенно разные, олицетворяя своим дуэтом людей, которые точно друг другу не подходят ни в парное дефиле, ни вообще по жизни, но Куроо теперь действительно видел, о чём ему говорил Ойкава с самого начала. При всей этой непохожести, даже в простом проходе по подиуму между ними было столько химии, что пространство вокруг буквально искрило. Это заставляло кусать губу и довольно кивать в такт их шагам.

Он сделал несколько фотографий и приготовился ко второму выходу Ойкавы, но тот теперь тоже вышел не один. Куроо пришлось прикрыть рот ладонью и закусить пальцы, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, потому что по «языку» Ойкаву буквально тащил Ушиджима, крепко держа за локоть. И хоть Ойкава не терял лица, то ли благодаря упрямству, то ли благодаря профессионализму, но Куроо знал его уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять — Ойкава недоволен и хочет всех вокруг уничтожить. Но на камеру исправно улыбался, благодарно поклонился и кому-то махнул рукой. Ему в ответ какая-то из многочисленных девиц завизжала, а кто-то присвистнул. Куроо только глаза мог закатить, но вообще-то такой восторг разделял.

За Ушиджимой и Ойкавой потянулись на финальный проход остальные модели, но Куроо исправно фотографировал сейчас только Ойкаву, решив загладить вину за то, что не успел снять его одиночный выход. И уже после завершения с трудом пробился в полную гримёрную.

Там творился настоящий ад — шум, толкучка, радостные вскрики. Куроо изначально даже немного потерялся в этой суматохе, но потом нашёл взглядом сначала Льва, потому что он даже здесь был едва ли не на голову выше остальных, а после увидел и Ойкаву, который кривился на каждое слово Ушиджимы, пока тот что-то говорил ему, а сам Ойкава возился возле зеркала, стирая штукатурку с лица.

— Тебя можно украсть? — Куроо появился сбоку от него и привалился к стене, отодвигая какого-то переодевающегося парня. Парень его нисколько не интересовал, а вот Ойкава в костюме с иголочки и уже немного растрёпанный — очень.

— С удовольствием, — Ойкава тут же оживился. — Как видишь, Ушивака-чан, у меня дела-дела. Обсуди остальное с моим менеджером.

— У тебя нет менеджера, — совершенно серьёзно проговорил Ушиджима, не меняясь в лице. Ойкава округлил глаза и припечатал:

— Вот именно.

Куроо он потащил к дверям с такой скоростью, что по пути они едва не сбили кого-то с ног. Зато в узких коридорах для персонала Ойкава замедлился и, ослабив узел галстука, расслабленно вздохнул:

— Так и быть, с тебя потребую меньше, раз ты меня сейчас спас.

Куроо придвинулся к нему, вновь прижимая к стене, и посмотрел в светлеющее в полутьме лицо. Ойкава выглядел слегка уставшим, но, в общем-то, вполне довольным. И, кажется, даже неприязнь к Ушиджиме настроение ему не слишком испортила.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что там, на подиуме, выглядел просто потрясающе?

— Да, но если ты скажешь мне об этом ещё раз, мне будет приятно, — губы Ойкавы растянулись в довольной улыбке.

— Жаль, что ты ушёл из этого бизнеса. Ты бы наверняка забрался очень высоко.

— О, Куро-чан, — Ойкава несильно толкнул его в грудь, — я и на нынешней работе забрался высоко, ведь мне удалось вытащить твою «Некому» из глубокой задницы. Спорим, уже завтра этих двоих будут разрывать на контракты, а ты начнёшь считать деньги, которыми покроешь мою часть заработка. И не забудь о моральной компенсации. Ушивака-чан меня лапал, — проникновенно заявил он, подался немного вперёд и, ткнувшись носом в щёку Куроо, потёрся, едва ли не мурлыкнув.

Куроо сдался сразу же — без боя. Он, мельком оглядев коридор на наличие посторонних, притянул Ойкаву к себе за пояс и пробормотал:

— Не преувеличивай, он просто подержал тебя за локоть, чтобы ты не сбежал и не испортил представление.

— Попробуй подержать меня за локоть сейчас и увидишь, как быстро у меня разъедутся ноги, — Ойкава зацепил пальцами ремень на брюках Куроо и вытащил наружу рубашку, пробираясь руками к обнажённой коже. Он совершенно точно не собирался останавливаться сейчас — Куроо чувствовал это по отзывчивости, которую раньше Ойкава проявлял не настолько охотно.

Надо же, думал он, даже уговаривать особо не пришлось. Или это на Ойкаву так показы и внимание публики действовали?

— Хочешь сказать, что у тебя встал на Ушиджиму? — фыркнул Куроо, сам уже беззастенчиво лапая и сжимая ягодицы Ойкавы, прикидывая, где бы им спрятаться. Коридор не лучшее место даже просто для поцелуев. Чёрт знает, кто на них наткнётся, и какими последствиями это будет грозить, если это будет кто-то из прессы.

Ойкаву хотелось до пустоты в голове, но мозг ещё пытался работать.

— Фу, Куро-чан, конечно, нет. Есть два исключения, когда я не возбуждаюсь: когда я трогаю кого-то сам и когда меня трогает Ушиджима. Так вообще всё падает. И давай прекратим о нём говорить, от мыслей о нём тоже падает.

Он явно преувеличивал, судя по тому, что Куроо нащупал у него в штанах и сжал в ладони, ничего у Ойкавы не падало, а стояло будь здоров, обзавидоваться можно. Куроо не завидовал, потому что и его член уже упирался в ширинку, доставляя достаточно неудобств. Он потащил Ойкаву по коридору, чтобы найти хоть какое-то укромное место.

Толкнув одну из дверей, он наткнулся на выход в зал, и тут же захлопнул её обратно. Соображалось плохо, Ойкава, виснущий на нём, то и дело лезущий целоваться, думать не помогал. Куроо только и успевал удерживать его на ногах, хотя его собственное терпение было на исходе.

— Ого, — выдохнул он, когда открыл очередную дверь. Это была какая-то тесная кладовка — с швабрами и какими-то вёдрами, в одном из которых ногой стоял Лев, очень увлечённо целовавшийся с Яку. Куроо был готов потереть глаза, но не успел, потому что под боком хихикнул Ойкава:

— Я же говорил.

Яку лениво оторвался от Льва и повернул голову в их сторону:

— Дверь, блядь, закройте с той стороны.

Куроо послушался, снова подхватив Ойкаву, потащил его уже к выходу.

— Едем в гостиницу. Эти голубки облюбовали последнее укромное место.

Может, не последнее, но искать дальше у Куроо не было желания. Он затолкал Ойкаву на заднее сиденье такси, тот только хихикал и убирал его руки со своих коленей, но всё равно подставлялся и зажимал ладонью рот, блестя в полутёмном салоне машины огромными возбуждённым глазами. Куроо хотел его здесь и сейчас, наплевав на водителя, но всю дорогу убеждал себя, что он не животное, что в состоянии потерпеть десять минут.

Самые бесконечно длинные десять минут в его жизни.

В гостиничный номер они буквально ввалились, начав целоваться ещё в лифте. Ойкава лип к нему, а Куроо почти не верил, что его отшивали последние недели просто из вредности, потому что сейчас Ойкава каждым движением, каждым тяжёлым и томным вздохом показывал, насколько ему хочется — нисколько не меньше, чем самому Куроо.

— Осторожнее, там… — договорить Ойкава не успел, потому что на кровать они всё-таки рухнули, та затрещала. Матрас упал. Ойкава хрипло засмеялся, сбито закончив: — Матрас проваливается.

— Почему не пожаловался? — Куроо на самом деле было плевать, он уже вжимал Ойкаву в постель, и на матрас, пожар или даже конец света ему было плевать.

— А… Боги, да какая разница, иди сюда, — Ойкава надавил ему на плечи, переворачивая и оказываясь сверху. 

Куроо провёл руками по спине Ойкавы, задирая рубашку и залезая под неё, чтобы коснуться кожи, сжать её и удовлетворённо хмыкнуть, когда в ответ даже на такое простое касание Ойкава застонал, прогнулся и прильнул ближе, утыкаясь губами куда-то в шею и слабо кусаясь.

— Знаешь, — Куроо снова перевернул их, нависнув над Ойкавой, и отстранился под его недовольный выдох, — я так долго ждал этого, что просто так ты всё не получишь.

— Что? — Ойкава недоумевающее вздёрнул брови и насупился. — Куро-чан…

— Молчи, — Куроо накрыл его рот пальцами, выждал мгновение, чтобы удостовериться, что ответа действительно не последует, обвёл губы по контуру. Протянув руку, он включил ночник на тумбочке — полная темнота его сейчас точно не устраивала. На Ойкаву хотелось смотреть, Ойкавой хотелось наслаждаться — видеть каждую его реакцию, ловить каждый вздох и взгляд и мучить до тех пор, пока изнывающий от желания Ойкава не начнёт умолять.

Куроо ждал достаточно долго, чтобы подождать ещё не в убыток себе, потому что картина, которая с лёгкостью представлялась в голове, в реальности будет гораздо лучше и легко окупит себя.

Приоткрыв рот, Ойкава обхватил пальцы и скользнул по ним языком, глядя на Куроо с вызовом. Он двигался плавно, неторопливо, вылизывая каждый сантиметр и заставляя невольно толкнуться немного глубже, чтобы огладить горячую щёку изнутри. Второй рукой Куроо расстёгивал штаны Ойкавы, но не спешил снять их, оставив ладонь внизу живота, едва лаская пальцами кожу над резинкой белья.

Ойкава снова застонал, задрожал и закрыл глаза, выгибаясь и подставляясь сильнее.

— Как думаешь, — Куроо склонился к нему и прихватил зубами мочку уха, — как много времени мне понадобится, чтобы ты кончил без рук?

В ответ последовал только шумный вздох. Ойкава приподнял бёдра, попытавшись потереться ими, но Куроо заставил лечь обратно, отстраняясь и садясь в ногах. Окинув его взглядом, он удовлетворённо кивнул — Ойкава выглядел восхитительно: возбуждённый, с разметавшимися по подушке волосами, раскрасневшийся, с полными желания глазами. И настолько блядским выражением лица, что Куроо начал сомневаться в том, что действительно сможет выдержать достаточно долго. Его терпение резко начало иметь границы.

Штаны с Ойкавы он всё-таки стянул. Как и бельё, тут же коротко погладив возбуждённый, уже немного влажный член. Ойкаву вновь выгнуло, он застонал и потёрся ягодицами о простынь.

— Смазка под подушкой, — пробормотал он, попытавшись сам дотянуться, но Куроо легко перехватил его руки, удержав на месте.

— Готовился и планировал, да?

— Что-то вроде того. Ты собираешься меня трахнуть, или так и будем друг на друга смотреть? — Ойкава попытался вывернуться, но лишь ещё раз застонал, когда Куроо ощутимо проехался грубой тканью своих брюк по его члену, толкнувшись пахом.

— Пока я хочу посмотреть на тебя, — Куроо погладил его по внутренней стороне бедра, удовлетворённо наблюдая за тем, как Ойкава жмурится и дышит ещё чаще, раздвинул ноги в стороны, сел между ними, окольцовывая пальцами одну лодыжку, приподнимая её на уровень лица. — И хочу вдоволь насладиться твоими коленками.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Ойкава, комкая простыню под собой, но глаза распахнул и смотрел с такой жадностью, что у Куроо всё сразу засвербело и начало зудеть — слишком уж развратным был у Ойкавы взгляд.

Ради такого стоило ждать хоть целую вечность.

Коснувшись губами сначала щиколотки, Куроо, едва дотрагиваясь, лизнул чуть выше и провёл влажную дорожку до впадины под коленом. Потеревшись носом о горячую кожу, Куроо вновь посмотрел в лицо Ойкавы и сглотнул. Он совершенно точно сомневался в лимите своего терпения — Ойкаву хотелось сейчас же перевернуть носом в подушку, вдавить всем телом в матрас, накрыть собой и быстро поиметь, а потом медленно — до стонов и полного вакуума в голове.

Ойкава, правда, уже стонал, выгибаясь и ёрзая, пытаясь выдернуть ногу.

— Ты извращенец, Куро-чан, — пробормотал он.

— Вынужден с тобой не согласиться, — хрипло отозвался Куроо, двигаясь языком по колену, прикусывая и втягивая кожу. На ней наверняка останутся следы, но какая сейчас разница? Меньше будет щеголять в драных джинсах и светить проклятыми коленями, сводя с ума общественность.

Потянувшись к члену, Ойкава недовольно рыкнул, когда Куроо его остановил, крепко удерживая за запястье свободной рукой.

— Без рук, Ойкаа-кун, — напомнил он.

— Дурацкое прозвище.

— Не хуже твоих. Без рук, — повторил Куроо, потому что Ойкава попытался дотронуться до себя второй рукой. Забросив его ногу на плечо, Куроо сжал теперь оба запястья и выразительно приподнял брови: — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя связал? Я предполагал, что мы оставим это до хотя бы второго раза.

— Ты издеваешься, — Ойкава ожидаемо заныл.

— Совсем нет.

Куроо издевался. Возможно, немного отыгрывался и мстил, но Ойкаве было хорошо — настолько, что он плавился, будто пластилин. Весь горел даже от самых простых ласк. Куроо видел такое впервые и откровенно наслаждался, но брюки пришлось расстегнуть, а бельё приспустить — терпеть дальше становилось почти невозможным.

Он пока ещё держался, но с очередным выдохом Ойкавы, с его ёрзаньем и взглядами из-под опущенных ресниц выдержка таяла так же, как и сам Ойкава от каждого прикосновения.

Коснувшись и проведя носом от колена по внутренней стороне бедра, Куроо лизнул где-то на границе с ногой и пахом, и Ойкаву вновь выгнуло, он заскулил сквозь зубы и действительно кончил без рук, зажмурившись и подавшись бёдрами куда-то вперёд. Куроо одобрительно погладил его по ягодице, довольно улыбнулся и, не дав передышки, двинулся языком выше, слизывая капли спермы на животе.

— Какая умница, ты посмотри на него, послушный, — проговорил он. Голос сел окончательно. Куроо сам не знал, как до сих пор держал себя в руках. Ойкава под ним сжался, попытавшись отстранить, но Куроо уже накрыл его собой и коснулся губ, оттягивая зубами нижнюю.

— Дай минуту, — Ойкава откинулся на подушку сильнее, подставляя под поцелуи и слабые укусы шею.

— Зачем? У тебя стоит, — Куроо накрыл рукой его член — тот и правда снова твердел, пока Ойкава пытался отдышаться.

— Куро-чан, — выдохнул Ойкава, обхватив его коленями и приподняв бёдра, потёрся.

— Да? — Куроо откликнулся машинально, возясь со смазкой.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

Немного отстранившись, Куроо заглянул в его лицо и не увидел там ни грамма ненависти — только сплошную похоть, которая сочилась из Ойкавы, а сам он без всяких прикосновений стонал.

— То есть, — Куроо сильнее надавил на его колени, разводя в стороны и заставляя улечься на кровать полностью, перестав двигаться, — если я сейчас встану и уйду, ты будешь доволен?

Ойкава вскинул на него взгляд и крепко сжал губы. Куроо не поддавался, продолжал вырисовывать на коленях пальцами узоры, но смотрел уже с открытой насмешкой. Ни одному слову Ойкавы он сейчас не верил. Даже при всей его чувствительности невозможно так себя вести, если правда что-то ненавидишь. Ойкава сверлил его взглядом, мелко дрожа. Его член практически прилип к животу, такому можно было бы позавидовать, но у Куроо у самого стояло не хуже. Он бы уже давно натянул Ойкаву, заставил продолжать стонать, срывая голос, на радость соседям.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Ойкава, дёрнув ногой, которую Куроо продолжал гладить. — Трахни меня.

— Это твоё желание? — Куроо склонился над ним и внимательно посмотрел в лицо, не скрывая самодовольной усмешки.

— Да, трахни меня, твою мать, и прекрати себя вести так, будто делаешь одолжение, — Ойкаве пришлось прерваться на ещё один слабый стон, потому что Куроо уже проник в него пальцами. Он дёрнулся, сам насадился глубже и, закусив губу, медленно выдохнул, расслабляя мышцы: — Твой член упирается в меня, я знаю, что ты сдохнуть готов, но трахнуть меня сейчас.

— Ты до ужаса догадлив, — фыркнул Куроо, разводя пальцы внутри и теперь ритмично двигая ими. В голове лениво скользили мысли, что он мог бы заставить кончить Ойкаву и только от этого, но совсем не был уверен в том, что готов ждать ещё.

Отложив эту идею на следующий раз, он подтащил Ойкаву к себе поближе и, потеревшись головкой возле скользкого от смазки входа, толкнулся и уже сам застонал, почувствовав, как внутри тесно и горячо. Слишком хорошо, чтобы возвращать контроль в свои руки. Ойкава тут же отзывчиво прижался, огладил ладонями спину, притянул к себе теснее и, выждав несколько толчков, перевернул Куроо на спину, седлая его бёдра.

— Теперь я вожу, — в слабом свете лампы его улыбка показалась особенно хищной, но Куроо лишь двинулся внутри сильнее, слегка приподнимаясь и удерживая Ойкаву за ягодицы, чтобы войти в него до основания и откинуться на кровать, с блаженством кусая губы.

Ойкава двигался мягко, неспешно, сжимаясь в такт толчкам и, склонившись, прижался к Куроо так, чтобы при каждом движении его член, зажатый между тел, скользил по коже. Ему явно не нужно было много, чтобы ещё раз кончить, но и Куроо тоже не отставал: наконец получив Ойкаву в своё полное распоряжение, он не мог сдерживаться и как бы ни хотел растянуть всё на подольше, вздрогнул и вскинул бёдра сильнее, когда почувствовал, как Ойкава особенно чувствительно сжался, изливаясь ему на живот. Куроо последовал практически сразу за ним, но перед глазами ещё несколько секунд было слишком темно, а в голове пусто.

Оргазм оказался ошеломляющим — у Куроо такого давно не было, поэтому к Ойкаве он полез целоваться сразу же, как смог хоть немного соображать. Укладывая рядом с собой, он зарылся пальцами в его волосы и не выпускал из объятий до тех пор, пока не стало совсем трудно дышать. Наконец оторвавшись, Куроо перекатился на спину и пустым взглядом уставился в потолок. Ойкава устроился сбоку и, поставив подбородок на плечо, проговорил:

— Понравилось? — в его голосе слышалось не меньшее довольство, но это не мешало Ойкаве желать похвалы. Куроо кривить душой не стал, ухватил за подбородок и потянул на себя, коротко, но влажно целуя:

— Охуенно было. Хочу ещё.

Ойкава тихо рассмеялся, садясь и натягивая за каким-то чёртом на себя простынь. Куроо потянул её за край, комкая и откидывая в сторону.

— Кажется, ты запрещаешь трогать, но не смотреть, — напомнил он, окинув его взглядом. Ойкава выглядел восхитительно: поджарый, гибкий и затраханный. Куроо бы не вылезал с ним из постели как минимум месяц, а лучше вообще никогда. Но тогда бы они наверняка умерли от истощения.

Не такая уж и плохая смерть, если подумать. Если рядом с Ойкавой, который выглядит и ведёт себя так.

— Кстати, — Ойкава кинул на него взгляд и прищурился, — ты ещё должен мне желание. Я ведь вытянул «Некому» из задницы, как и обещал.

Куроо расплылся в довольной улыбке и потянулся. Он это учёл. И потому спокойно и протяжно выдохнул:

— Уже.

— Что уже?

— Я его выполнил. Или забыл, как умолял трахнуть тебя.

Лицо Ойкавы вытянулось и он тут же толкнул Куроо в колено:

— Это нечестно!

— Ты сам сказал, что это желание. Ничего не знаю.

Ойкава обиженно засопел, пока Куроо подбирался к нему поближе. Протянув руку, тот погладил его по позвонкам от поясницы к шее, удовлетворённо выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Сил и желания не было даже на душ.

— Оправдывать меня не принуждай твою несправедливость и обман. Уж лучше силу силой побеждай, но хитростью не наноси мне ран, — с выражением продекламировал Ойкава.

Приподняв голову, Куроо уложил её на колен Ойкавы и спросил на всякий случай:

— Шекспир?

Ойкава опустил на него взгляд, зарылся пальцами в растрёпанные волосы и вздохнул:

— Шекспир.


End file.
